


Colours

by LunaMaryl



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaryl/pseuds/LunaMaryl
Summary: Omi is acting weirdly. Is it really just a recent development, or does the cause lies deeper in the past?TRANSLATION: from German, the original is written by sorion, over 10 years ago.





	1. Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399040) by [sorion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorion/pseuds/sorion). 



> A story I felt in love with in my teenage years. It is an old story and there are probably mistakes...English is not my first language, and the story is not beta-ed.
> 
> Some translation:  
> Kätzchen = kitten  
> Nesthäkchen = nestling
> 
> "words" = talk  
> 'words' = thoughts  
> [words] = mind talk

**Chapter 1: Cherry Red**

 

Youji was watching Omi, who appeared totally lost in thoughts while working on a flower arrangement. His expression indicated that a bomb could have gone off next to him and he wouldn’t have had noticed. The wreath of flowers slowly took on form. Omi didn’t seem to have to concentrate much to work on it.

A dreamy smile played around his lips. He sighed quietly. Exasperated, Youji tried to talk to him, with no reaction.

Something seemed to drag Omi out of his thoughts. There is something- he blinked slowly and finally saw up from his work.

“---MI!!”

He now recognized Youji’s voice calling out his name. “What is it?”

“Serioulsy, are you even with us?”, Youji asked, towering akimbo in front of their youngest team member.

Omi shrugged, “I don’t know what you are on about. I just wanted to finish the wreath.”

 Youji gave a melodramatic sigh and waggled a note in front of Omi’s eyes.  “Delivery! It’s your turn!” he declared shortly and put the note on the worktop. “I will finish that one.”

Omi grabbed the note without much care, and went to take the prepared box with the order. He disappeared without another work.

Youji watched him leave, with an incredulous look on his face. Ken stopped sweeping and did the same. Even Aya looked up from his work and gave him a scrutinised look. Youji shook his head, “What’s up with him?” It was clear that he didn’t asked this question for the first time. He turned to Ken, “How long has this been going on now?”

The answer was prompt, “Since November, two weeks after he started going out clubbing with that fake I.D. he made.”

November. Three and a half months. Valentine’s day was just around the corner; hence all four men were currently working in the store.

 Youji clearly recalled last November in his mind. Something most have had happened. Omi started to go out more often, sometimes didn’t even bothered to come home. What made him worry for a while now however was the fact that Omi increasingly appears to be completely absent-minded. He would gaze into the distance, and wouldn’t react to anything. Just like now. At first Youji feared Omi might have a drug issue. Yet, the teenager just laughed when confronted with this assumption and readily agreed to a blood test. He was clean, which came to a relieve for the other team members.

Furthermore, the young assassin also changed his appearance. He seems to compete with Youji as to who could expose more skin without catching a cold. His happy demeanour changed. He still gave the impression of being cheerful most of the time, always with a smile on his face. His way to sometimes tease his colleagues, however, took a decisive turn to the ‘not-appropriate’ category. He basically turned into a younger version of Youji.

The other were still clueless as to what could have brought these drastic and some not so obvious changes to their young colleague.

“Pft…this youth! I wonder where he got that from…?”  Youji claimed. Aya gave him a pointed stare, eyebrow raised. “Indeed, Kudou, just where could he have gotten that from.”

“Oh shut up, Aya!” Youji grinned. He couldn’t deny it; he was kind of impressed by the boys’ behaviour. Then he dramatically threw his head back and covered his eyes, giving an exaggerative sob. “Our Omittchi is growing up! I am so proud!”

Aya gave him a deadly glare, and Ken couldn’t help but laugh. Then it was the cue for Youji to put on his playboy smile, while Ken exclaimed a pleasant “Welcome!” and Aya turned off his death-glare, as customers entered the store in form of a horde of young, female teenagers.

Half an hour later, the store phone rang. Youji answered it with his standard business greeting, “Kitten in the House, good afternoon. How may I help you?” Recognising the voice on the other end of the line his tone quickly changed, however. “Hello sexy, what’s up? Is something wrong with the delivery?” He looked at his watch. “No, I think that will be fine, wait a moment…” He put the phone on hold and turned to Aya. “Hey Aya, Omi wants to help some friends with their computer. He would be coming back tomorrow morning. Is that ok?” Aya just nodded, he would have finished work soon anyway.

Youji went back to the phone. “Go ahead, kid. But keep your pager close by! See you tomorrow.” With that he ended the call and turned back to work.

Without looking up from his task, Aya muttered, “So he is staying overnight at some friends…?” Ken also noticed that in recent time Omi often used that excuse to not come home. But who were these friends? So far, they haven’t meet one of them.

Youji just smirked widely. “Maybe…the kid got a girlfriend?” he laughed slightly. “It’s about time!”

Ken turned bright red and exclaimed an indignant “Youji!”, clearly not comfortable with discussing such private topics in the store.

“Oh come on,” Youji declared, “He’s turning 18 in two weeks!” It wouldn’t surprise him if the teenager found someone, and his dreamy behaviour is indicator enough for it to be a totally reasonable assumption. 

Ken wasn’t convinced however. “That doesn’t matter! He would have told us!”

Youji of course saw through his defence at once. “You mean; he would have told _you._ ” From Ken’s reaction, he saw that he hit home with his comment.

“Of course! At least I listen to him! Do you think he never confides in me?” They both kept up their half-hearted dispute. Aya remained in the background, a small smile playing around his lips while listening to their bickering. He really felt at ease in this small, totally mismatched family.

“He doesn’t have any reason to keep a girlfriend secret from us!” Ken kept insisting.

“Well, maybe he found another sister that he can date…” Although said in jest, Youji knew it was a low blow.

Ken gave him a scandalised look. “Youji, that is not funny at all!” The whole Ouka situation hit Omi hard, Ken still feels as if their youngest member is bottling up his true feeling in regard to her death.

“I know, I know. I was just joking. I would be really happy if he found someone.” Youji defended himself. Ken could just agree. It would be good for Omi.

Youji suddenly got a teasing grin on his face and gave Ken a small nudge. “Maybe he doesn’t have a _girl-_ friend?” As expected, Ken’s face turned bright red as on command. “Youji!!”

Said accused just laughed and went back to work. There was no reason to keep teasing Ken. There was time for that later. At the moment his mind was busy considering the situation at hand. He really was intrigued as to what their youngest member is up to when he disappears for hours or nights. Maybe he should do some research…As former private detective it shouldn’t be an issue for him to find out just where Omi is going.

 

The next morning, Ken kept looking worried to the clock. It was nearly ten and there was no sign of their younger colleague. “Omi should be back soon, shouldn’t he? He should have called by now!”

Youji only shrugged. “He’s not needed in the store today and his school starts later today. He will be back in the evening.” He wasn’t too worried. Omi was always very responsible and rarely was late without notifying them.

“Exactly…he usually calls, just to be safe.” Ken would not be calmed it seems. Even though Omi was not someone they would have to worry about skill wise, it was easy to forget that he was more than a teenager from time to time.

“Page him”, Aya commented, “I need to know if he is tutoring after school.” Ken nodded. That way they would at least know that everything was okay. Was he being paranoid? No, it isn’t paranoid to think that there are dangers out there. People rarely expect dangers, but he knows that they are out there. He is a danger, after all. He sent a message to Omi’s pager.

It only took a minute until the phone rang. “Kitten in the House, good morning!” Ken answered. It was, as expected, Omi on the other line.

“Ken-kun, did something happen?” His voice sounded slightly off.

Ken frowned. “Omi, is everything okay?” He felt his worry bubble up again.

“Yeah sure, it’s just…”, he heard Omi yawn, “We were up nearly all night and I was still asleep.” He now did sound a little disgruntled at being woken up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Ken did raise an eyebrow, however, when he could hear another person whisper something on Omi’s side of the phone. Omi giggled. “Don’t worry, Ken-kun. So, what’s the matter?”

Still slightly sceptical, Ken replied “Uh…Aya wanted to know if you are doing some tutoring today.”

There were more indecipherable noises on the other side. “No, not today. Do you guys need me in the store to---day?” There definitely was a very loud and long moan coming out of Omi’s mouth, and his voice was wavering.

“Omi?” Ken now felt clearly out of his comfort zone.

“Everything’s okay!” was the hastened reply. A defined tumbling sound was discernible in the background, as if someone was silenced with a well-placed nudge or hit. Ken shook his head. “Yeah, that would be good. You know, with valentine’s day next week and all…”

Omi gave a resigned sigh. “How can I forget?” he said with a clear sarcastic undertone. Valentine’s day. The Armageddon for flower shops.

Ken laughed at his apparent misery. “Okay, then we will see you in the afternoon. Bye!” with that he ended the call.

“He wasn’t alone.” It was not a question. Youji could see from Ken’s slightly worried look that he was right.

“No, but he said he was staying at friends.” Ken tried to not make his concern apparent. But the noises he heard in the background…

“How many _friends_ did you hear?” Youji couldn’t help keep his grin off his face.

Ken thought back to the phone call. He could really only hear one voice beside Omi’s. But that doesn’t have to mean anything. Right? He tried to ignore Youji’s comments and continued organising the potted plants.

 

15th of February. Finally! The flood of orders is over! And it left the store as one giant mess.

It was way past lunch time, and the four men were nearly finished with cleaning up. They would close the store after that, to take some time to relax. They came to the unanimous agreement that they deserved a free afternoon after such a ‘holiday’. They also had a mission that evening.

Omi just left the greenhouse, where he stored some plants. “Aya…?”

The red haired man looked up, stopping sweeping the floor for a moment.

Omi muttered slightly, looking hopefully to the older man. “Could I maybe leave a bit earlier? I wanted to meet someone…and we are nearly finished anyway…?”

Aya nodded in agreement. “I don’t mind. But be back on time tonight and at least try to rest for a bit!”

Youji looked up from watering the remaining plants. “Who are you meeting up with? The girl that sent you that present yesterday?” He quite enjoyed seeing the slight red that tinted Omi’s face at this comment. The young man tried to hide the present of course, but Youji was sure it was a gift from Omi’s secret love.

Said one just rolled his eyes at him. “For the last time, Youji, I don’t have a girlfriend!”

Youji laughed at this, but kept his thoughts to himself for now. Omi gave Aya an expectant look, clearly asking for permission to leave right now. This drew a small smile from the usually cold appearing man. “Go already!” He could clearly see that Omi was ready to storm out of the story any second.

Enthusiastically Omi tore his apron off and nearly sprinted out of the back entrance. Youji followed his movement with his eyes. Now was his chance! He cleared his throat slightly, “I…uh…just need to get something quickly. I will be right back!”

Ken was obvious to his plan, and of course protested to be left with even more work. “You can’t just leave now, too!”

“I said I will be right back!” Youji had to hurry, else Omi would be gone too far to follow.

Aya shot him a glance and smirked. “You can tell us later then where he went.” He of course realised instantly what Youji was planning. Not that he gave him much hope in succeeding.

Youji gave him an insulted look. He usually wasn’t that easily seen through! He grabbed his keys and also left the building via the back doorway, slamming the door shut in his way. Ken laughed at his apparent disgruntlement.

“That was priceless!” He couldn’t help but feel some glee to finally see one of Youji’s acts so easily exposed.

“He will be lucky if Omi doesn’t discover him after 2 minutes.”  Aya stated dryly.

Youji for his part lingered behind the door for a moment, clearly hearing the last comments from his colleagues. ‘We will see who will be discovered!’ he was very confident that he will finally discover their young friends secret love. He weighted that his chances are very good today. Omi was more and more distracted nowadays. It would be easy to follow him in this state.

The young assassin went by foot, thus Youji had no issue following him. As expected, Omi did not notice him, and seems to be completely lost in his mind again.

Youji grinned. ‘Well if this is not a sign…he definitely has a girlfriend!’ He followed Omi for approximately 20 minutes, when he turned to a busy main street. Youji kept him in his view with ease, until…

He suddenly had the uncanny feeling of someone watching him. He managed to follow Omi for another few steps, but the feeling remained. There has to be someone behind him! He couldn’t help it; he just needs to turn around! But…there was no one. At least, no one he could see. Damn it! He was so sure of it! Let’s see…maybe his pursuer will make another mistake.

He turned back to Omi again…only to find him gone. Youji turned to each side, trying to guess which way Omi could have taken. He looked to all side streets, but nothing. Enraged, Youji stopped. “Damn it!” he quietly cursed. There was no denying it, he lost his trail on Omi. And he was looking so forward to see his girlfriend! Irritated he shook his head, ‘Just why did I turn around?’

In a very good mood Omi continued to the agreed meeting point. He took some short cuts to get there quicker. A side street here, another turn to the right. He’s nearly there! Just around the corner to the café…

He flinched when a strong hand on his arm stopped him in his way.

“Someone followed you, Kätzchen.”

Youji arrived back at the store just as Ken was about to close up, a pack of cigarettes in his hand as alibi. He quickly ducked under the roller blinds to enter the store. “Sorry, took a bit longer.”

Ken gave him a wide grin. “Sooo, did you see the mysterious girlfriend now?”

The other man glared at him. He held his hand up with the cigarettes, and was about to start with his excuse of just getting cigarettes. However, the footballer just laughed at him. “You lost him, didn’t you?”

Frustrated the ex-detective stormed past him, not just angry at Ken, but mostly at himself. Ken was right…how could that happen? He used to be a professional at this! A very good one, too! And now he was a fully trained hitman! How could he not have been able to follow a lovesick teenager?

“Just shut up, Hidaka!”, he muttered while making his way into their shared flat. He knew it wasn’t the other one’s fault, but he was frustrated! A beer and some food will help, he thought, as he marched to the kitchen. His cursing could be heard all the way.

First stop: Kitchen. Second stop: the fridge. He prepared some well-deserved comfort food and grabbed a can of beer. He continued his trek to the living room and turned on the T.V. The programme did nothing to distract him from his dark thoughts, however. It was so against his nature to make such a rookie mistake. There was no reason for him to be distracted and loose his trail.

Aya entered the room, shaking his head when he noticed the dark mood his colleague was in. “Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head, Koudo…”

The other man did not seem to react. His mind, however, was running at full speed. ‘I am wondering that too…especially when..’ he stopped in his though, disgruntled. ‘Especially when I turned around, even though I focusing on following Omi…’ he blinked in confusion. This just doesn’t make sense! There was just no reason for him to suddenly feel watched, losing his target. Always keep your eyes on the target! It’s one of his main rules! It doesn’t make sense for him to forget this now. He was too professional in his job…Except if….

He sprang up, ignoring Ayas scrutinising look, and hurried out of the room. He went to his room, but walked past it to Omi’s room instead. The lock was picked easily. He felt slight unease, breaking into the room of his friend like that, but god damn it, he needs to know the truth.

It didn’t took him long. What he was looking for was situated in the upper drawer of the bedside table.

The small package that Omi received yesterday, including a letter.

Youji took a deep breath and reached for the letter. It is written in English. He can at least understand most of it. Someone definitely knows how to make compliments!

“ _…I cannot resist to watch your lips turn cherry-red when we kiss….I long to listen to the sweet sounds you make when my body claims yours…to feel your emotions wash over me…”_

Against his will, Youji was impressed. He made a mental note to keep some of that in mind…you never know!

Then he hesitated. There was a word that did not sound English at all. Definitely not Japanese either. _Nesthäkchen?_ Numbly Youji stared at the text. “ _…whenever your friends dare to let go of their Nesthäkchen…”_ the sound seemed familiar, he just could not place it. He skimmed the rest of the letter, until he reached the end. “ _…see you soon, my Kätzchen.”_

An instant feeling of dread welled up within him. He knew that word. He looked it up not too long ago, after one of their fights with Schwarz, more specifically Schuldig. He just wanted to know what the German was mocking them with.

A small tremor started to shook him. His eyes flickered between these so similar looking words. Nesthäkchen. Kätzchen.

“Kami-sama….Omittchi….” he couldn’t help but pray. Pray that he was wrong. That he is coming to the wrong conclusion. That everything will be explained away, and is so much less…bad. This is very bad. Youji stayed sitting on the floor for half an hour, the letter still gripped in his hands. He could not come up with any reasonable explanation. What he needs are answers. And there is only one person that will be able to give them to him.

He managed to get up. Carefully he placed the letter on Omi’s pillow. Quickly he went to his room, collecting the Japanese-German dictionary that has since been sitting unused on his bookshelf. It took him a while to think about what sort of note he should leave Omi. In the end, all he was able to write was:

 “ _We need to talk. Youji.”._  

Omi arrived back home an hour before their mission was to start. Confused he realised that his door was unlocked. Maybe he forgot to lock it earlier in his hurry?

One look on his bed however made him pause in his track. There, sitting on his pillow was the open letter, and a dictionary. His face paled.

“Oh no”, he whispered, “Please no..”. Several scenarios went off in his head at once. If Aya found out, he would be dead for sure….it should be possible to talk with Ken, somehow…and….

“ _We need to talk. Youji.”_ Youji. What about Youji? His mind was racing. It was hard to sometimes figure out their self-declared playboy. While he usually appears quite laid back, there was a serious side to him that can be scary. Youji in a rage is a dangerous concoction. Omi did not want to cross him if he was in one of his moods.

He held the note with shaking hands. What is he supposed to say? There was no use in lying. With the state he was in, Youji would see through him in an instant. ‘What am I going to do?’

Taking a deep breath, he took the note and letter and raced to Youji room, before his newfound courage left him. They have to resolve this! And just an hour till their mission...If Youji was to tell the others…dark thoughts overcame him, pulling him deeper into a state of shock, self-loath and depression he managed to keep at bay for three months now. What has he done? With a pale face and clammy fingers, he lightly knocked on the door.

With an unreadable expression Youji opened the door. He stepped to the side and indicated for him to enter. On the inside, however, he was a nervous wreck. The hours waiting for Omi to show up did nothing to calm him. His voice did not show any of his emotional turmoil. “Sit down.”

Without any protest Omi followed the command. Youji stood in front of him, with the clear intention to stare down on him for this talk. “So?” he asked, his voice and stare cold. It nearly killed him to see the desperate look on Omis face, and his hope for an easy explanation all but disappeared. But he need to stay strong.

His tactics worked, and he could see whatever composure Omi still had left crumble as he slowly stuttered, “I…I just..”, he swallowed hard, “I can just say, I am not a traitor. I am not controlled by him….”

Youjis cold demeanour broke. It is as he feared. He had hoped that is was all just a play of his paranoid imagination, but Omi’s words were a clear confession. His voice wavered as he sought confirmation. “So it is true?”

“Please don’t tell the others!” The young man pleaded with him. His eyes were wide, anxiety vibrating through his whole body. He couldn’t think a clear thought.

Exasperated, Youji started to walk up and down in front of Omi. “Is that all you are worried about? This guy is out enemy! He tried to kill us!  God damn it, Omi, he shot your sister!” He didn’t care that he was screaming. He was angry. Angry at Omi, who sat there looking lost and frail. So different to his usual self. His words however seem to get some reaction. “He didn’t mean to shoot her! He was aiming for me!” He didn’t seem to realise just how terrible this sounds. Youji laughed sarcastically, “And that is better how?”

Omi deflated visibly, his shoulders sagging down. “Just think, how, do you suppose did we survive for so long against four killers with supernatural abilities?”

Youji stopped in his pacing and starred at him, this question took him totally of guard. “What do you mean?”

Omi sighed and tried to collect his thoughts. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone in his team anything, but what if this is the only way to convince Youji? It was too late to back out now. “On the day he….when he killed Ouka, he was aiming for me. Not to kill me, however. To hurt me, or scare me,…who knows.” Hesitantly, he looked up to Youji. “The direct order from Crawford is, not to kill any of us, or permanent injury anyone.”

Unbelieving, Youji shook his head. “Nonsense! This is absurd!”

“No.” With more confidence, than he actually felt, he explained further, “Schwarz,…they play with us. They are amused by how we constantly try to beat them and never succeed. Crawford apparently needs all of us alive for some reason. I don’t know why. He must have had a vision, that showed him that we would be of use to him somehow. I just don’t know.”

Youji was speechless. He tried to argue, but no word made it past his lips. It made sense. Looking back, they never had a chance against Schwarz. They should have been dead long ago. Nagi alone could have with ease just collapsed the building around them. Schuldig could have ‘turned off’ their brains in a heartbeat. All without an issue. They wouldn’t even have to be close to do that.

Omi could see that Yoji slowly came to the conclusion. He was telling the truth, there was no way they ever would be able to beat Schwarz.

Youji glared at him, “Ok, that aside…assuming it’s true….” He sighed and he could feel his anger returning. “That does not explain how you could have let yourself get involved with Schuldig! Of all people!” there was just so much wrong with this mental image. Their sweet, innocent Omi with this….cruel freak. It just wasn’t right. They are still enemies, after all.

Omi blinked. It was hard to explain. The course of their first meeting still seems surreal to him. It was on his second evening out. He was drunk and lonely at that bar, when the Schwarz member entered the club. He doesn’t know what his motivation was, if he wanted to play with him, or torture him. He doesn’t quite remember how and when their dispute turned into flirting… at this point, Omi gave up caring. And in the end…

He shrugged, “It somehow happened. I was kind of drunk…and we had fun.”

Youji had no doubt as to what sort of fun Omi was referring to. And he wasn’t sure if he likes the thought. Their Omi? Willing letting a Schwarz…seduce him in a club? It just sounded so unlikely.

Suddenly, Omi giggled.

“What’s so funny?!”

Omi shrugged, and gave him a very un-Omi-ish smirk. “What is it really that disturbs you with this thought, Youji-kun? That he is part of Schwarz? That he is a man? Or the fact that your youngest had sex on a bar-chair?” He didn’t know where he took the bravery to say these words. Was he trying to get Youji to hate him?? He felt slightly light headed.

“WHAT??” Youji, however, started spluttering. “I did not hear that! No, I definitely did not hear that!”

Again, Omi had to laugh. He knows that this situation is not to laugh about, but it was better than breaking down in a crying mess.

Youji still couldn’t quite grasp a complete thought. Even less, word a coherent sentence. “Omi, you….on a…oh dear!” He squinted, and couldn’t supress the grin forming on his lips. He was kind of impressed.

But that did not completely manage to distract him from his main worry. “But why Schuldig? Sure, I can imagine hes good in bed,…”, here Omi smiled sheepishly, “…but surely he is just using you! You are worth…”

“For what?” Omi interrupted him, his smile gone, and he was back to having this serious, but resigned look on his face. It was uncanny to see him like that.

“Huh?”

“I mean”, Omi explained, “if Schuldig wants to know anything about our plans, he could just read all of our mind, whenever and wherever. He wouldn’t need to sleep with me for that.”

Youji sighed again. That makes sense, as much as he wants to deny it. But he just could not imagine that the German would not have any ulterior motives. Then, he realised that Omi didn’t really answer his question.

“Why him?” he repeated.

It took a long time for Omi to finally answer. He didn’t really seem to know himself. Slowly he began to explain: “I don’t quite know…I feel…good with him. I feel like I can let go, and he’s good for me. I feel more like myself. Not sweet little Omi, or the hitman Bombay. Just me.” Then he changed course. “And can you imagine how sex feels like when there is a mental channel between you and your partner? It’s like…well, you feel what he feels. Everything is double and so intense….”

Youji nodded in agreement, it sounded intriguing, he was after all a connoisseur of various sexual encounters. “Are you sure you are okay moving in my territory?” He grinned. It wasn’t a secret that he liked sex. A lot. “But I know you, Omi. That may be enough to wake your curiosity. But no matter how much fun you two have, you are too emotional to just stay for sex. You wouldn’t risk so much just for that.” He crossed his arms. “So, time to come clear. Why are you going back to him?”

Omi was surprised. He would not have guessed that Youji could see through him so easily. He thought he always had a good grip on his emotions, presenting a façade of happiness that he doesn’t really feel most of the time. He lowered his head. Why…he asked himself this questing several times now. It wasn’t easy to admit it to himself, the feeling growing inside his hearth for the telepath. “I think…I am about to fall in love with him.” He whispered. Deep down, he knew that is was already too late for him to turn his back on this.

Omi..in love with their enemy. It was such a strange concept, Youji couldn’t quite grasp it. It was worse than he had feared. With tired eyes he watched Omi nervously fiddling in his seat. “Does he know?”

The look he received back from Omi clearly stated ’What do you think?’

“Ok, that was a stupid question.” Of course the telepath would know. Youji started to consider all the facts he got. It didn’t seem as if Omi was being manipulated by Schuldig. He knew at least some of the signs. While the German was able to force people to do things he wants, he couldn’t make them want it. And quite apparently Omi was willing. Also, Schuldig could get any information from them without much effort, he wouldn’t need Omi.

Omi could tell that Youji was far away in his thoughts. Whatever conclusion the ex-detective would come to, probably would be the deciding factor for his next actions. Would he tell the others? Keep silent?

“I know you won’t believe me when I say it, but…Schu really treats me well. He never did anything against my will. And I know he likes me too, in his own way.”

Youji couldn’t help but flinch slightly hearing the term of endearment Omi gave the other man. He just couldn’t accept that Omi was so affectionate with the that bastard.

 “Okay,” He finally came to a decision. “I want to meet that guy. Not as a member of Schwarz, but as your lover. Got that?”

Hesitantly, Omi nodded. “I will talk to him.” On the inside, he could feel the wave of relieve that went through him. It seems as if Youji would give him a chance.

The other man forced a small smile on his face. “Suppose, I can’t just forsake you….” He raised a warning hand. “But I swear, if that scumbag harms just one hair on your head, I will kill him! Telepath or not!”

At this, Omi gave him a nervous laugh. He did not doubt Youjis abilities. But he also knew that he did not stood a chance against any member of the other group, so he prayed it would never come to a death or life confrontation between them.

A knock on the door startled both of them out of their thoughts. Alarmed Omi looked at Youjis reaction. Now was his chance to let the others know about his betrayal.

“I won’t tell them. At least not right now.” It would resolve nothing if Youji gave away the secret now. He couldn’t quite predict how the others would react, and he actually did not want Omi to end up dead.

Another, more insistent knock on the door was followed by Ken’s voice sounding from the other side. “Youji? Do you know if Omi is back?”

Glancing at said person, Youji decided it would be a bad idea to let the other member of their group in now. Omi still looked quite pale and shaken, and he also felt like he would need a few more moments to collect himself.

“He’s in here,” he shouted back through the door. “We will be with you in a bit!”

He was relieved when he heard a short “Okay” and Ken’s receding footsteps. He waited until he was sure the other man was out of earshot before he voiced his other concern. “Besides the obvious issues on our side, what will happen when Crawford finds out? Surely he will not tolerate this!”

For a second Omi froze, before lowering his head, avoiding eye contact with Youji.

“He already knows.” The mumbled confession was barely audible.

Youji let himself drop on his bed. Rubbing his face, he glanced at the clock. “Okay, we have ten minutes left. So shoot!”

Anxiously Omi fiddled with his sleeves. “The day I met Schu,…It was Crawford that gave him the might off.” He took a deep breath. Better get it all out. It is too late to start lying. “Last week…the delivery I did; do you remember?”

Youji tried to think back. They had been quite busy these last few weeks. “There were a few…”

“The one where is stayed over at some friends…?” Omi elaborated carefully.

He did remember that one. Youji was sure that the other one stayed at a girlfriend’s place. He nodded, indicating for Omi to continue.

“Do you still remember who it was addressed to?” He realised that Omi tried to avoid giving him a straight answer. For now, he would play along. He tried to recall the address, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. “Some sort of abbreviation. Three letters, I think?”

Omi nodded. “C.I.R.” They don’t deliver to too many businesses, and this one was situated slightly out of their usual catchment area.  The older man thought back. “Possibly, I can’t quite remember.”

“At that point I did not know what it stands for. I should have known…It’s ‘Crawford Investigation and Recoveries’.” It really was obvious, looking back.

“So Schuldig ordered you there?” Youji asked, eyebrow raised. It didn’t really made sense. Why would Schuldig risk getting caught like that?

He was right in his assumption. “No, it was Crawford. Schu didn’t knew about it. I thought I was going to die, when Crawford opened the door…” Omi shuddered, thinking back to the fright it gave him.

The ex-detective, however, was totally lost now. If Crawford already knew about Schuldig and Omi, why would he order him to their home? Why not have Schuldig get him?

Omi could see his confusion and elaborated further: “They planned a mission that evening. Crawford predicted that Nagi wouldn’t finish the research on time, so they would have had to postpone it to this week….” Here he hesitated to continue. The other man would not take the next bit well. “He also predicted that there would be problems if they had to postpone it, so...he had me come to help Nagi finish on time.” He flinched when the taller blonde reacted just as expected.

Youji sprang up, rage clear on his face. He knew it! So this was the reason Schuldig started toying with the younger one! He was about to start his rant when Omi intervened. “The target would have been on our list anyway!!” As if that fact makes it any better. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. There is nothing he can do about this now. Omi clearly couldn’t see how he was being manipulated.

“Why would Schwarz do our job? And how do you know the target would have landed on our list?”

Apparently the other did not see the wrongdoing. “Well, they were paid for it. Crawford doesn’t care where the money is coming from since they became independent. And I know that we would have done the job, because tonight we are going to assassinate his henchmen!” His voice took on a desperate tone. He was not a traitor! “Birman said, the main target has been eliminated last week! I just helped doing our job a week earlier!”

Youji gave him an icy cold stare. He was not convinced at all that their enemy team did not had any other ulterior motives.

“Damn it Youji! Something might have had happened to Schu, if I hadn’t helped them! And it’s apparent that something would have gone wrong, had they moved their mission to this week. They would have run into us.”

“You already said, we don’t stand a chance against them. Why the hassle?”

The teenager visibly deflated and curled up on the sofa he was sitting on. “I don’t know. Something would have gone wrong. Crawford didn’t say what, however. Maybe one of us would have died, I just don’t know. But I am convinced that something would have happened. Something bad, that Crawford didn’t wanted to happen. So much, that he called for my help. Can you imagine him voluntarily asking for help, if he could avoid it?”

His brows knitted in concentration, Youji began his to pace up and down his room. Crawford definitely seems like a very proud and cold person, and he could not envision him asking for anything.

“You see! And actually, I don’t really want to know what would have happened.”

The man was really close to lose the last bit of patience he had left. It would do no good to shout at Omi, or do worse. Who knows what sort of emotional or physical damage he could do to someone who quite apparently already has so many issues. He threw another glance at the clock. Five minutes left!

“I did our job, and got paid for it. Where is the problem?”

Here he had to stare at the younger one in disbelieve. “He paid you??”

Shrugging his shoulders, Omi just gave him a casual “Of Course” in response. How can he be so calm about all this? “Are you budding up with all of them now?”

A small smile played around the blonde teens lips. “I don’t think that they are the sort of people you just befriend.” He paused, thinking back to their past encounters. “But it’s okay to work with them. Crawford is still a bastard, but always correct. And with Nagi I could work quite well actually, we think the same with computers…”

“How sweet” Youji couldn’t help to hiss. “Is Farfarello showing off his knife collection to you, too?”

Omi froze for a second...then he burst into a fit of laughter. He couldn’t help it. All the tension that has been coursing through him needed go get out. And the mental image of Farfarello, showing him his favourite knife, was just too much.

At first, Youji starred at the laughing teen in disbelieve, but he had to admit that this thought was just too comical. Thinking about it, he actually wouldn’t mind if the rivalry between Schwarz and Weiss would lessen at least a bit. Maybe even end totally. It would be one worry less in their already very chaotic live.

Watching Omi laugh, he could see a totally different side of him. He seemed happy. Genuinely happy, not the fake cheerfulness he usually presents. All thanks to a Schwarz? Youji couldn’t stop the sigh when his thoughts wandered to the rest of their own team. “Aya will kill you when he finds out, kid….”

Slowly Omi managed to compose himself again. The comment helped sobering him up from his little bubble of happiness he just experienced. “I probably will have to talk to him a bit longer than with you…”

“Who says that you already convinced me? I still have a lot of questions left! But we are running out of time for now. The other ones are probably waiting. We will continue this later.” With this he turned to grab his coat and made his way over to the door.

Omi threw him a thankful smile. He knew that things could have gone very different, and he was very grateful the other one gave him a chance to explain and tries to understand his reasoning. He got up, to follow the tall man out. “Well, at least there won’t be any issue with Schwarz tonight. Actually, for the whole next month. Deal with Crawford.”

Youji looked at him questioning. “They probably wouldn’t have run into us anyway….else he would never had agreed.”

It was dark. Nervously, Youji leaned against a street lamp, lighting up a cigarette. Why on earth did that stupid telepath insist on meeting up alone? It would have been bad enough with Omi there, but alone? They might actually end up killing each other for all he knows!

On the other hand, that way at least he knew that his youngest colleague was not with the German at this time. It still gave him the chills to even think about what these two could get up to, what that arrogant, vile, sadistic bastard might do….

He nearly jumped when suddenly someone flicked the cigarette out of his fingers. The familiar, cynical laughter caused him to freeze in his position.

“It’s always good to know that you are appreciated.” Commented his opposite, giving him an amused glare with his cold green eyes.

Youji tried to calm himself down, to not let the other know how unnerved he was with the whole situation. The other one, however, seems to be greatly amused by everything, his characteristic smirk never leaving his lips. Pointing to the now cold cigarette, he commented, “Now really…this is really not good for your health, Yotan.”

“Why would you care??” Youji almost snarled. What on earth could Omi see in this guy?

The telepath gave him a reprimanding look. “No need to be rude. After all, it was you who wanted to talk to me.”

The blonde didn’t reply. What was there to say?

“Let’s go.” Schuldig said, already walking away from him.

Youji gave him a sceptical look. “Where to?” Did the red head seriously thought he would just follow him? For all he knows he could end up dead in some abandoned building! It could be a trap!

The other one gave him an exasperated look. “The restaurant over there. I don’t fancy freezing out here! I suppose you just have to trust me.”

“Keep out of my mind, bastard!” he growled in response, but started to follow Schuldig to the small restaurant.

The red head only laughed, as if to say ‘What are you going to do about it?’. It was infuriating. They quietly entered the restaurant. Dimmed light, low, rhythmic music, and several small, cosy booths people could talk undisturbed.

Youji followed the other killer, observing him, as he slightly swayed his hips to the music. He seems to actually have fun!

[Of course I am having fun, Kätzchen.]

The blonde shook his head, as if to shake off the voice that entered his mind. Schuldig sat down in one of the booths, an amused grin on his face. As soon as Youji followed his example, a waitress appeared at their table.

“Hello! What can I get you?” Youji was surprised. That was quick!

[I convinced her that she didn’t had anything to do at the moment.] The red head smirked, and ordered a coffee. While he definitely could need something stronger, Youji also ordered a black coffee. No use in getting drunk in front of the telepath, and maybe give him even more ammunition to torture him later one.

They sat in silence until their orders arrived, although Youji had the constant feeling of someone in his mind.

It was the German however who finally broke the silence. “So, what do you want to hear?”

The answer was simple. “The truth.”

“I thought Omi already told you everything.” Doesn’t mean he trusted what he was told.

“I know what happened, and what Omi thinks. I want to know what you want from him and why!” Youji had to try very hard not to lose control and shout at the other one. Did he think that this is a game? He just was not convinced – even after several long conversations with the youngest team member – that Schuldig was acting without any hidden agenda. Damn it, the other one basically screams ‘Danger, I’m a horrible bastard and will play cat and mouse with you’ with every movement he makes.

Schuldig laughed at the very illustrative mental description of himself. “Yes, I am a bastard. Never claimed to be something else.”

The ex-detective twitched. So he was right!

Bored the other one shook his head. “No…your little Omi is safe. I haven’t done anything to him. Well, at least nothing you wouldn’t also do to KenKen…” Here his grin widened.

Youji froze in shock. Somehow he had hoped that Schuldig would miss that detail, or that he was able to bury his thoughts about Ken deep within his subconscious.

Schuldig laughed. “You call that deep?” He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer, whispering conspiratorial. “I could show you things in your head that are really buried. Really, really deep…like your Asuka-trauma…”

Seeing red, Youji slammed his hands on the table. “Get out of my head!!!” he growled.

Leaning back again the other man laughed, visibly amused. He calmly took another sip of his coffee.

“Why Omi?” Youji asked. It was clear he wouldn’t get anything out of the red headed man without asking directly.

“He is fascinating. Not the usual, shallow and boring thoughts…A brain with amnesia, at least still partially in existence. It is a challenge for me.”

Youji didn’t move. There was no doubt that there was more to it. Schuldig gave a melodramatic sigh. “Okay, I admit, I have a weakness for the little one. After he didn’t break from all the torture I put him through back then, I started to get curious. At some point everyone broke from it. And surely you can imagine that there were quite a few.” He smirked.

‘But I still cannot imagine, how Omi could get involved with you’ Youji thought darkly, sure that the man opposite to him would hear it.

“I don’t know,” came the answer, “Must be his unhealthy urge to see the good in all and everyone.” He sighed. “He won’t find too much good in me.”

“I doubt that he will even find anything.” Youji knew he was behaving a bit petty.

“Well, I haven’t done anything to him, right?”

“All a question of time, if you ask me.” The blonde replied. “What if he doesn’t want you anymore at some point? Will you just take him?”

Schuldig gave him an enraged glare. “Let’s get something straight,” his voice took on a dark and dangerous tone. “I do not rape.”

Youji recognised the that the other one was serious, but he didn’t know if it was the truth. Schuldig tortured people every day, so why not do that..?

Like lightning, Schuldig grabbed Youji’s hand with his. As they touched, a wave of emotions took him over. He had difficulties to breath. There was this constricting fear, taking his breath away, the voice of a child, screaming ‘NO’ over and over….and the pain. So much pain!....And then it was gone.

It took a while till his pulse calmed down. Looking up, he saw Schuldig, appearing relaxed in his seat, his hands folded in front of him on the table. Schuldig looked him straight into his eyes…and Youji looked back, into green eyes, an ice-cold fire burning within them. He didn’t need to ask just whom the emotions belonged to. They were Schuldigs.

With a nearly too calm voice the German continued. “Do you know what’s very interesting about telepathy? During contact with another body I can’t really block the thoughts and feelings of the other one. If I was to rape your little Omittchi…it would be just as painful for me as it would for him.” His cold stare downright dared Youji to object.

For a long while Youji remained silent. He didn’t know why…but he believed him. Of course, maybe all of this was just show…but somehow…no. He never saw the telepath that serious. For him, usually everything was a game. A horrible one, but still a game. In the end he asked, “Do you love him?”

Schuldig snorted. “After everything you know about me, do you really thing that I am capable of something like that?”

Youji didn’t reply, but purposely thought about all the feelings he got from the child in his ‘vision’. The screams for help, a little boy longing for love…

Schuldig glared at him, already regretting telling the other one of his childhood experiences. “Don’t go too far, Kudou!” He hissed. Then his bored facial expression was back in place. “Omi maintains something pure, something not even I could destroy…He went through nearly as much crap as I did, and still he keeps his hope, whereas I turned into an arrogant bastard. I don’t want him to lose that.”

Youji didn’t know how to response to that.

The other man grinned again. “Don’t misunderstand me. I like being an arrogant bastard...you earn more.” He finished his coffee. “I’ve talked enough. I’m bored.” He stood up. “We will see each other soon enough, I suppose.” Then he leaned close to Youji. “I don’t care if you heard what you came for…you won’t be able to stop me from meeting Omi.”

“What are you going to do when Aya finds out?”

Schuldig shrugged his shoulders. “We will see then, won’t we? Crawford would have warned me if there were going to be problems.” Then he turned and left Youji.

Said man watched as he left the café. Through the window, the red head threw him a last look over his shoulder.

Youji blinked. The moment their eyes meet; he could see a picture in his mind. A warehouse…he knew it, he once watched a straying husband in the motel next to it in his days as a private detective. He frowned. There was no doubt that the image came from the telepath. But why? Again he saw the motel. It slowly dawned on him.

The whole exchange didn’t take more than two seconds. Schuldig held eye contact for maybe a fraction longer and then disappeared around the corner.

Youji only hesitated for a moment until he stood up and went to pay their coffees. He nearly ran all the way home.

He stopped in front of his door and looked at Omi’s. He slowly sneaked to the other one’s door and pressed his ear against it. Good. He could hear Omi typing on his keyboard. He was still here…but if he interpreted the ‘impression’ from the Schwarz killer correctly, this won’t be the case for much longer.

Youji went to his room, and grabbed his binoculars. He won’t need anything else. At least nothing he could just take with him now. A bug would have been great to listen in, but oh well. He doesn’t have one. But he did learn how to read lips.

Determined he took a deep breath and left the Weiss house again.

It didn’t take long for Youji to reach the warehouse. He just settled down in the first floor when he saw the light tuning on in one of the rooms – one he had a perfect view of. Youji didn’t needed the binocular to recognise the person entering the room. The flaming red hair was unmistakeable.

Schuldig took off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair. He paused to glance out of the window. Youji knew his eyes looked straight at him.

[You better appreciate this, Weiss.] He could hear the familiar voice growling at him. He sends the telepath a mental nod.

Schuldig shook his head, possibly questioning what got into him when propositioning this.

For Youji there was no doubt that Omi did not know about this…He would have to apologies to the younger man later one, but this was his only opportunity to really get convinced. He has to see the both of them together.

A figure outside the building caught his attention. Youji instantly recognised him from his gait, and on closer look he could also see the blonde hair below the black cap.

His tension came back. What would he see? Well, he has a pretty clear idea what, but he wasn’t that sure anymore if he really wants to see it now.

 But what choice does he have? It’s about Omi! He has to be sure that he at least gets treated well.

Butterflies spread through his stomach as Omi entered the motel. He was nervous…as nervous as he hasn’t been in a long time. If it continues like that, he wouldn’t be able to hold his binocular still. His hands were shaking like crazy.

Omi…

On instinct Youji sent a thought to the German across the road. He was sure the other one would hear it: [If you hurt that boy in a way, I will kill you! And believe me, your tricks won’t save you then!]

He was correct, Schuldig could hear him. He could nearly make out the beginning of an answer to his threat, when the door opened and Omi entered the room.

Youji was hit by a wave of emotions – clearly projected by Schuldig – before the connection between them was broken.

What Youji saw made his heart beat faster.

Omi took off his cap and let it drop onto the floor. Then he basically jumped into the other man’s arms, pulled his face down to his level and kissed him.

Youji forced himself to breath calmly and looked through the binocular. The passionate kiss turned slower, more sensual.

If Youji hadn’t known before how much Omi was in love with the other one…now it was unmistakeable. Rarely he has seen such an emotion laded kiss. And by the look of it, these emotions were mutual. Without a doubt Schuldig has deep feeling for the younger one, although the thought alone still makes him uncomfortable. How do these totally different images he has of the German fit together?

Youji was sure that the emotion he felt just before the connection broke were more than just fondness.

He was pulled out of his thought as Omi started to unbutton the other ones’ shirt and between small kisses started talking. It took all of Youji’s concentration to focus on the lip reading and not Omi’s hands that slowly started to caress Schuldig’s chest.

“How did it go?” Omi asked.

Schuldig nodded. “He won’t tell on us, my Kätzchen.”

Youji nodded confidently. Good, he apparently hasn’t forgotten how to read lips, and he understood the conversation, even though it was made difficult by the fact that said lips were mostly on another pair of lips.

“I missed you…” Omi gave a small smile, before diving in again for another deep kiss, that made Youji feel hot and cold at the same time. “I missed you too.”

The German pulled off Omis shirt, before he leaned down to kiss along the younger ones’ neck.

Youji kept an eye on Omi, as he let his head fall back, mouth slightly open and eyes closed in apparent pleasure. He pulled the other one closer.

Keeping the binocular strictly on Omis’ face, he tried to ignore the fact that the two continued their undressing below the belt. Another fact he tried to ignore were his trousers that are slowly getting very tight. He signed….at home he would need a cold shower.

He saw how Omi removed the others last piece of clothing, and proceeded to jump up and wrap his legs around the others hips.

A very cold shower.

The kisses turned demanding, while Schuldig tumbled backwards to the bed and sat down, Omi in his lap. He reached behind and produced a small bottle. With shaking fingers he tried to remove the lid...with a sweet smile Omi took the bottle from him, opened it and poured some of its content on his hand. He dropped the bottle carelessly to the side, starring in Schuldigs’ eyes, while his hands moved downwards, till….

Breathing heavily Youji had to turn away. He swiped the sweat from his face. Damn! If he continued watching, his own hands would have been close to moving downwards too. His trousers were now nearly painfully tight.

Hestiantly he turned back, this time without the binocular. He doesn’t need to see all the details. It was also better for his own wellbeing.

He saw how the two bodies were entwined in heat, nearly melted into each other. Their movements and even their fastened breathing appeared harmonic.

Only one word came to Youjis mind. Beautiful. Now he might understand what pulled Omi to the other man. Even if it wasn’t love, their connection was something he would never obtain with his flings.

Of course, Omi doesn’t need to hide his ‘night job’ from Schuldig. He is one of the few people in the world he wouldn’t have to lie to. Even if Schwarz and Weiss are on different sides, they were connected by death.

Youji observed how the movements of the two lovers became more erratic and quickly approach their completion. From the beginning it was clear that this wouldn’t be a long session, but it still couldn’t be counted as a quickie. He watched as both climaxed. He envied them.

“Not turning sentimental, Kudou”, Youji whispered. But as he saw how Omi and Schuldig remained closely intertwined, caressing each other’s back, face and hair, slowly kissing…

The sign of Omi’s red kissed lips Youji remembered a passage from the Valentines card. Cherry red lips. He smiled.

“God damn it!” he cursed as he more and more realised that he did not really like his life as Tokyo’s womanizer. Sure…he had fun, but…

He signed. The two settled down in bed, exchanging little caresses.

Youji didn’t care anymore what they talk about. It was more than clear that Omi was happy…and not without reason.

Suddenly he grinned. He actually used to call Omi ‘sexy’ just for fun, but after what he saw today, this wasn’t too far off. He laughed quietly. “I am impressed, little one.”

He frowned when he saw how Schuldig suddenly sat up. He grabbed his binocular again.

Schuldig brushed a few stands of hair out of his face and gave Omi an apologetic look. “Crawford.”

Omi returned a soft smile. “It’s alright.”

Schuldig leaned down to the boy and gave him a deep kiss, before he stood up and got dressed. Youji suspected, correctly, that Schuldig got called telepathic by Crawford.

He picked up his coat, and again leaned down to Omi. This time the kiss took even longer. They didn’t really wanted to part, as Schuldig tentatively separated from his young lover and stood up. “See you soon.”

Omi just nodded, as Schuldig trudged to the door. He gave him one last look before he left the room. Shortly after that he walked out of the motel.

Omi remained in bed for another 10 minutes, before he too got up and slowly got dressed.

For Youji, this was the sign to get moving. He planned to join Omi on the walk home. So he would wait for him a couple of houses further down the street.

He positioned himself at a streetlamp and lit a cigarette. Just as planned, not even five minutes later, he could see the younger man walking in his direction. At first he didn’t seem to take notice of him, until Youji said, “Hey sexy.”

Totally bewildered Omi looked up. “Yo…Youji-kun?”

Said man wasn’t quite sure how to reply, so he just raised his hand holding the binocular.

It took a few seconds, but Omi understood and instantly turned bright red.

Youji laughed. That looked too cute.

Omi frowned. He didn’t understand why Schuldig didn’t recognised Youji being nearby. “But…why did Schu not…?”

Youji threw away his cigarette. “He brought me here.” He said calmly.

It took a moment till Omi digested the information. Then he gave him a cheeky grin. “Well? Did you learn something new from it?”

Youji couldn’t help but laugh out loud and wrapped an arm around Omis shoulders. “Let’s go home, Chibi.”

Grinning widely, they began walking next to each other, until Omi commented, “Now I understand why he gave me a message for you.”

“A message?” Youji looked down questioning to the younger one.

“Yes”, Omi nodded, “You talked about someone you are interested in, by any chance?” he asked.

Youji thought back. He couldn’t remember….yes! But wait, Ken! He tried to supress his surprise and nodded. “Yes there was something”, he muttered, trying hard to sound casual.

Omi knew better and continued, “I was told to let you know that the interest is mutual.”

Youji stopped walking, while Omi looked at him curiously.

“Something wrong Youji?”

The older man mused for a second and laughed quietly. He gave Omi a small hug. “It’s nothing. Let’s keep going.”

Omi didn’t reply, just smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Youji send a thought to a certain German, who he virtually could feel grinning in his mind. [If that is true, I owe you one, Schwarz.]

He could hear a laugh back. [I am sure that I can think of something…]


	2. Sea-Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to Cherry-Red. This is set before and during the first part, beginning with the "clubbing incident", three months before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> Technically, this chapter was supposed to be beta-read, but it has been a while, and seems like I ended up a bit too impatient!! So it might be that this chapter will be updated at some point, but for now, please enjoy! Just please keep in mind that english is not my first language! :P

Seagreen

 

Omi sat at the bar of the club he picked for his outing this evening.

The loud bass of the music made conversations nearly impossible. The flashing lights and the couple of alcoholic drinks he already consumed helped to let go of any worries. And god knows he was in dire need of a distraction!

 

Somewhat conscious he shifted around on his chair, suddenly again being very aware of the particular piece of clothing he was wearing. It was sheer curiosity in regard to the possible reactions it may bring that made Omi decided to wear his current outfit. A tight, button up shirt, black trainers and...a mini skirt.

And his bravery definitely rewarded him with some looks! More than he expected, actually.

At first, he wasn’t quite sure if he should dare something like this on only his second night out with a fake ID…but his curiosity won in the end.

The effect he seems to have on the - predominately male – clientele of the club was nearly overwhelming. Omi is turning 18 in a couple of months; however, his large eyes and small frame make him appear delusively younger. The swaying movements, following the music, the sometimes dreamingly closed eyes, a sweet smile, the from alcohol flushed cheeks and the somewhat dazed look, and of course the daring outfit, all brought quite some attention.

Omi was quite surprised when he felt totally at eases as entered the gay bar for the first-time last week. As if he could finally stop hiding. He danced all night, never feeling so free in his life before. Today, however, he was not quite in the mood for dancing, though the short skirt may play a role in this. As much fun as it is to dress like this, it is likely to remain a one-time experience. Crossdressing may not quite be his thing after all.

He sensually licked his lips, catching the last drop of the sickly-sweet drink that escaped when he took a sip. Slowly his alcohol level reached the point where he probably would reconsider a dance or two. Opportunities he had enough…he got asked at least a dozen times.

But for the moment he was happy enough to just be seen and having his drink too much to move.

 

At this moment, someone new entered the club. Tall, copper-red hair, green eyes…quite obviously a foreigner. His eyes instantly looked onto the sight of the boy at the bar. Although not for the same reason as many of the other club goers.

Schuldig grinned, as he took in the appearance of the young killer. ‘Well, well…how interesting, that I never noticed that side in him….’ He laughed quietly. This would have presented so many unforeseen possibilities to play with the little one!

The music changed from domineering techno to uplifting trance. Schuldig watched how Omi closed his eyes, letting his head fall back slightly and moved nearly in a daze to the music, but still remaining seated at his place at the bar.

He slowly moved closer, keeping his eyes trained on the younger on. The people around him appear to have the sudden urge to move out of his way; he could pass without any hindrance. Just as sudden, the seat next to Omi was vacated, and the telepath sat down, all without catching the others attention.

He remained silent for a while, stretching out his mental hands to slip into the younger man’s mind. ‘What is our little Bombay-Kätzchen thinking about?’ What he saw made him give out an amused laugh. He licked his lips. Oh…this will be so much fun!

Schuldig knew that Omi won’t be able to understand a word he was saying if he just tried to talk to him over the music. Suppose he must use other means of contact…not that this would be an issue.

He leaned in close to the other ones’ ear and whispered – aloud as well as with his mental voice: “What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Kätzchen!”

Omi was already way too far gone to instantly notice the familiar voice, and how he could even understand a whisper with the volume of music around them. After a few seconds, however, it dawned on him, and his mouth felt open in shock. He turned towards the side, fearfully opening his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the grinning face, with cold, icy green eyes in front of him. He wanted to jump up and run, but couldn’t move, his body not reacting to any command. The bastard was keeping him with his mind-manipulation!

Schuldig just kept on grinning. “Now that’s not very polite to just run away!” he reprimanded the other one teasingly.

Omi shivered, as the voice echoed through his mind as well as in his ears.

Schuldig reached for Omi’s drink, taking a small sip without letting the other out of his eyes. “Such a sweet Kätzchen….” He commented with a playful, but devious smile. He raised his hand to turn Omi’s face in his direction. Leaning in so close that he could feel the other one’s breath on his lips, he locked eyes with Omi. “Say, Weiss, did you already find what you were looking for tonight?”

Omi starred into the almost magnetic eyes and couldn’t turn away…he didn’t notice that Schuldig had long loosened his mental hold on him. He forced himself to think about the question. What he was looking for? What…? He blinked. Then a furious blush rose on his face.

Schuldig grinned, when he saw that the younger one caught on to what he implied.

Somewhere, deep down in his mind Omi had hoped…well, he wanted…He had thought, that maybe he would find someone, someone he might go further than he did before…

Schuldig just laughed. “What would your friends say, if they knew that you disappear at night to get fucked?”

Omi send him an angry glare. Why does he have to make it sound so…dirty?

The red-head shrugged. “I’m just saying how it is.” Then he leaned in closer. So close he nearly kissed the other one. But he didn’t. He paused for a bit, then he slowly let his tongue flick against Omi’s lips.

Omi gasped for air. His whole body was shaking. What is happening? Why is he not fighting back?

[Because you don’t want to.] came the mental answer, followed by a wave of emotion that made Omi’s leg shake, as a deep heat suddenly started to rise inside him, and he couldn’t supress the moan escaping his lips.

Schuldig chuckled. He sneaked an arm around Omi’s hip, brushing his lips in a light kiss onto the others. “What do you think? Shall we dance?”

Omi struggled to force down the emotions Schuldig so strategically planted in his mind. “Why should I want to dance with you?”

The older man just kept smiling. “I didn’t _plant_ any emotions. They are your own…I just…” he slid back into Omi’s mind and woke another wave that made the boy moan even louder, “strengthened them a bit.” He concluded.

Omi saw his restrain crumble.

“Come on, Kätzchen, let’s have some fun. I promise, I won’t harm you.” He lowered his head and gave Omi his best, innocent puppy dog eyes.

Omi snorted sarcastically. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Schuldig laughed amused, stood up and grabbed Omi’s arm, dragging him to the dance floor.

Omi’s mind was spinning. ‘What am I doing? What am I doing?’ He didn’t struggle anymore…and he clearly noted that the German did not control him anymore. The man was his enemy! Was he just too drunk, to see the truth, or does the other one really have something else planned than his death? ‘What am I doing…what..’

“Having fun, Kätzchen.” Answered Schuldig, grasping the others wrists and placing them on his own shoulders. Then he let his own hands glide down Omi’s sides and let them rest on his hips.

It was not possible for Omi to escape the other one’s gaze anymore. It was nearly hypnotic...well, that wouldn’t really surprise him anymore now. Hypnosis would also explain why he let this happen to him…they were already dancing.

He could feel Schuldig laugh, [I don’t need something as cheap as hypnosis. You manage well on your own...]

Omi was already feeling out of breath just from the looks Schuldig threw him. Why did it feel so good? Like a drug…as if he was floating away from reality.

Schuldig nodded to himself. Good, the boy followed him without any issues. And he doesn’t even have to do anything for it. One of his hands slid upwards again, grasping Omi’s face, while his other hand went lower and pressed them closer…as far as it was possible. He traced his thumb along Omi’s cheekbone. [Good. Let yourself go.] the mental voice sounded calming, seducing…as if it would lull Omi’s mind in velvet, taking away all sense for the world and just leaving roaring emotions.

Omi was now more aware of their dance, moving against his partner. ‘To hell with it!”, he decided. If he hates himself for it tomorrow or even if he ended up dead…what does it matter. It wouldn’t be the first time he sunk into self-hatred and he was waiting for his death for years now.

[Hm…feeling daring today?]

Omi grinned. He could play this game too. He wound one of his legs around the other one’s waist and leaned backwards into a dip. Slowly he raised himself up again, pulling Schuldig’s head down to his level to whisper into the older man’s ear, “Shut up and dance with me.” He knew Schuldig would hear him…

And dance they did! Once they started the game, they both tried to surpass each other with suggestive movements. It brought them many envious looks, especially the ones that previously tried to dance with him.

Omi did not resist anymore when the other began to kiss him. He reciprocated it, as if Schuldig was an oasis in the middle of a desert.

They barely noticed how the other dancers moved to give them space and watch.

Schuldig grinned against Omi’s lips. [Do you like this, Kätzchen?]

Omi only replied with a grin and pressed his lower body closer to the other one until he could clearly feel his heat.

The German swept down again for a deep kiss, [Yes, that feels as if you like it.]

Omi couldn’t help himself anymore as he let his hands wander along the other’s body. First across the firm chest, to the back and down to his backside. Damn, he was well built…he sighed happily.

Schuldig laughed quietly. [Thank you, you are not too bad either!]

Only then Omi noticed that Schuldig also let his hands roam. He went similar ways as Omi. Just, as he reached his hips and bottom, he playfully slid the skirt up a bit, letting it flutter down again, just to raise the fabric up a bit further.

Omi grasped for breath. [Schu, no…not here...]

Schuldig grinned at the nickname, but then took in the deeper meaning of the request. [Does that mean, somewhere else you wouldn’t mind?] he nearly purred. He sends a mental image to Omi, what exactly he had in mind for the younger assassin.

Omi’s eyes widened in surprise as he was hit by the full arousal that Schuldig projected. But that didn’t disturb him as much as his own…

Schuldig felt Omi’s insecurity and decided for a strategic – temporary- retreat. He will have the boy tonight…just a question of time. And sooner than later Omi’s arousal will win against the insecurity. [Do you want to drink something?]

Omi blinked.

Schuldig pointed to the bar. [We have been dancing for half an hour. And? Would you like a drink?]

Somewhat confused, Omi nodded. [There is no space at the bar…] he commented quietly, not quite comfortable with this kind of communication.

The telepath just laughed and headed towards two already taken seats. Just as they reached the seats, the people sitting there felt the need to go dancing.

Schuldig gave Omi a cheeky grin, which made him laugh loudly. Yeah…telepathy is quite handy.

Amused, Omi watched as Schuldig ‘convinced’ the bartender to give them a couple of drinks on the house. He giggled as he was offered another, sticky-sweet mix. [I bet you never pay the entrance fee.]

[Of course not. Would you?] He took a sip of his vodka and watched as Omi downed his glass nearly in one go. He raised an eyebrow. If it continues like that, the little one would fall of his chair soon…and he would not like that to happen. On a silent command, the bartender placed a large glass of coke in front of Omi, who looked at it suspiciously.

[Better drink that. The night is young, and you don’t want to miss it.]

Omi agreed. He was still thirsty, no wonder after all that exercise, and he knew that he won’t be able to handle much more alcohol. Now and then he glanced at his neighbour, and was surprised that he could still form a few clear thoughts. Why is he letting this happen? He began to list reasons. First: he never before felt so free in his life. He had fun, he liked it, he wanted that the other one nearly devoured him with his eyes, he wanted to feel desired. Not always be the little one. Secondly: Schuldig clearly knows what he is does. It makes sense to give himself to someone who had experience. Damn, he already played with the thought to ask Youji. Thirdly: He was ready to pay the price. No matter what. Death, self-hatred…whatever. Fuck it!

The coke was already empty, and the pint of liquid and caffeine slowly cleared his head a bit. And he was really surprised that his decision did not change at all. He wanted Schuldig.

Schuldig, who followed Omi’s thoughts with interest, grinned to himself. [Then we agree on something.]

Omi raised an eyebrow and looked the other one directly into his eyes. [Out of curiosity, since you heard everything…how high is he price?]

The older gave him a slight smile. [That depends on you.]

Omi was confused. [Huh?]

Schuldig leaned forward, placed both hands onto the youngers hips and pulled him on his lap. Out of reflex, Omi wound his legs around Schuldig’s waist.

Schuldig tilted his face down to the others. He whispered, mental as well as acoustic: “I will not kill you. Who know, maybe at some point I would like to repeat this…About the self-loathing…that depends on you. Will you hate yourself for it, or not?”

Omi trembled as he felt the man’s breath so close to his mouth. “You…you killed my sister…” That he also tried over and over again to kill him and his friends, he ignored. That was part of his job after all. But Ouka…yes, Ouka was a reason to hate the man in front of him...and himself, if he continued with this.

Schuldig showed no emotions. “Yes I did.”

Omi stared into the green eyes that watched him without any motion. A light green, soft and warm...like a forest lake in the sun. But he also knew that a lake can be pitch black and cold in the deep…these eyes! Omi nearly felt faint as he got lost in them. “Bastard.” He hissed, grabbed the others head and kissed him, deep, intimate, hectic…desperate.

Schuldig didn’t needed any further invitation. He responded instantly. The boy was so sweet, so innocent, so carefree…so pure. How does he do it, spending his nights as an assassin? How could he keep his childlike personality, after he was tortured, hurt and nearly broken so many times? The boy surrendered to him in his despair, torn back and forth between feelings and mind, when he, Schuldig himself, was often the cause for his pain? Or was that the reason? Nobody could better understand the pain he experienced, than the torturer himself. Nobody, than a killer could understand that it means to kill a human. Nobody except them could understand the burning fire between Schwarz and Weiss, good and bad, light and darkness. In their passion, they were the same.

Schuldig pressed Omi closer to himself with both hands. [You are already quite hard, Kätzchen.] He sounded amused.

[I am like that for half an hour, bastard!]

Schuldig laughed, taking the others lips on a searing kiss. [If it eases your conscious to call me that…]

[There is nothing that can ease my conscious.]

[Sweet, little Kätzchen. That makes you so innocent.] He pushed the skirt upwards and slid one hand to the front, moving it in long, firm movements over Omi’s covered heat.

Omi moaned loudly, then he gasped for breath, trying to control himself. [No! Not here! The people!...We…we will get kicked out!]

Schuldig just laughed. [The people will enjoy watching. And afterwards…they will just forget us.] He pressed down a bit harder.

Another outdrawn moan escaped Omi’s lips. Could Schuldig really do that? That no one would remember them? [Do you promise?]

Schuldig snickered. [Do you really think you can trust a promise from me?]

Omi slightly detangled himself from the German and grinned cheekily. [Well we will see. If I can trust your word, I will survive this night and no one will remember. If you lied to me, I will be dead tomorrow, and then I don’t give a fuck if someone saw what you are doing to me.]

Schuldig responded with an impressed grin. [You are not that drunk, eh?] He laughed. [Agreed. I promise, that I won’t kill you and no one will remember any of this.]

Omi kissed him again. This time it was slow and sensual, their tongues caressing each other nearly gentle. [Then keep going.]

The older man did not need any more encouraging. His hands picked up their previous task. He felt a small wet spot forming on the front of the underwear. [You are mine, Kätzchen.] He pressed harder and rubbed his thumb over the head of the hardness.

Omi only managed a nod. [At least for the moment.]

Schuldig laughed. With both hands, he grabbed the sides of the small briefs Omi was wearing, and ripped them apart.

The young man on top of him moaned loudly as Schuldig slowly dragged the fabric away, across his sensitive erection. “Oh god!”

Schuldig just put on a fake sweet smile and pulled the ripped fabric slowly to his mouth. He looked the boy straight into the eyes as he lapped with his tongue at the wet spot.

The sight made Omi feel weak to the core and he shuddered. The thought alone that Schuldigs tongue touches the same spot as…

[Too shy to finish that sentence, Kätzchen?] He didn’t even wait for an answer as he captures Omi’s mouth in another kiss. Unnoticed, the ripped fabric slowly fluttered to the ground.

Schuldig was right, most of the other people glanced at them from time to time, but didn’t really seem to notice them.

Omi was too far gone to care anyway. May they keep their memory. At this moment, he didn’t care anymore. He pressed his now naked lower body closer to the red head, felt his hands massage his bottom. [Stop with the games!] he demanded, letting his hands fall lower, to the zipper of Schuldig’s trousers. His fingers were shaking, as he impatiently opened the button and zip. He wasn’t surprised that Schuldig wasn’t wearing any underwear. He looked him in the eyes and grinned. Then he let his hand glide into the open trousers. He watched Schuldig breath in in arousal as he finally pulled the out the quite firm erection from its confinement. Omi glimpsed downwards, looking at it with an innocent glance. [Nice.]

Schuldig only smirked and pulled Omi closer again, both their erections trapped between them. Unnoticed, he sends another ‘order’ to the bartender. His eyes shined suspiciously, as he received the glass on the counter. He dipped one of his finger in the glass, carefully guiding it to Omi’s back and rubbing it against the small opening. The sudden stimulation and cold liquid makes Omi draw a startled moan. Then the fingertip was pushed in.

Omi’s eyes widen at the intrusion. It was feeling strangely foreign, the liquid not quite giving enough lubrication to make the action completely painless. Carefully, Schuldig let his finger circle inside, pushing it in and out in a slow pace. Omi had nearly no time to dwell on the pain as Schuldig managed to struck a point in him that makes him see stars. He moaned loudly, twitching slightly and increased his grip on Schuldigs shoulders and neck to keep his balance.

Said man kept the movement for a while, brushing against that sweet spot occasionally. He removed his finger to dip two fingers in the liquid.

Now the pain was definitely more noticeable as the two fingers pushed inside him for the first time. It wasn’t too bad, and Schuldig distracted him with another burning kiss. The slow scissoring and increasing depth of the intruding fingers made him begin to carefully rock up and down. He was so aroused, his erection straining against Schuldig’s front with every movement. The fingers found his prostate more often now, and he could feel a deep heat coil in his lower body. He wanted more, deeper, faster…

Schuldig grinned as he replaced the fingers with three. Omi’s moans and screams increased with every push. His legs twitched with the strain of holding himself up. He tried to rub himself closer to the front, but also rocking back on these wonderful fingers. It drove him mad.

Seeing the aroused, red face, lips bitten a deep cherry red from ecstasy, made Schuldig’s erection harden even more. All he now wants it to sink into this sweet, tight hotness currently gripping his fingers. [Omi, my left pocket.]

Confused for only a second, Omi’s hands drifted towards the mentioned pocket and pulled out a small foil square. He didn’t hesitate as he opened the package a rolled the condom onto Schuldig’s hard length. Schuldig threw him a short, questioning look. They could still stop, if the younger wanted to. However, Omi responded with a confident nod. He could not and did not wanted to wait any longer.

Carefully, Schuldig gripped Omis hips, positioned himself at the younger ones entrance. [Come baby. Come to me.]

Omi nodded again, breathing in shuttering. As slowly as he could over his arousal, he sank down on the large heat. He closed his eyes, whimpering in pain. This was definitely different – and bigger-  than the fingers. Some tears escaped, and were running down his heated cheeks and onto Schuldig’s shoulder he was resting his head on.

Raising a hand, Schuldig wiped away any remaining traces of his tears. After a short pause, he slowly pushed the young man further down his length. [It will get better, baby. Keep going.]

Omi pressed downwards, taking in as much as could, but having to stop from time to time due to the burn. His own erection flagged slightly, but he didn’t care, his mind was too preoccupied by the feeling of having someone so deep inside him, being connected so intimately…with a last push he could feel himself bottom out, taking in Schuldig’s entire length. He is clinging to the other, slightly trembling all over, with mixed moans and whimpers escaping his lips.

They slowly started to move against each other, the feeling of the hardness moving inside reawakening his own erection. Schuldig began to increase the pace, and hit that point…a loud near-scream tore from his mouth, and Omi threw his arms firmer around Schuldig’s neck to get more leverage as he moved back and forth. He didn’t even spare one thought about all the people that might watch him now.

Schuldig moaned as the younger one started to ride him in curious passion, inexperience but soo eager. He gripped the small hips harder, supporting the movement, kissing the sweet lips. [Good, baby. Sooo good. Keep going. Don’t stop.]

Stopping was not on Omi’s mind. [Oh god, this is so…it’s so…] His voice could only articulate himself with extensive moans.

The sweet tightness surrounding Schuldig feels like heaven. And the movement! The boy was a natural. ‘If he continues like that I won’t last long...’

Omi looked at him with desperate eyes. [Schu! I can’t…so close…] He felt so hot, everything was burning and he could feel his muscles twitch in anticipation.

[Then come, baby.] Schuldig looked down, and took the others deep red, precum leaking erection in one of his hands, pumping it in sync with their movement. [I want to see you. Come for me!]

Omi moved quicker, more erratic. He feels like he is losing his mind. The words, the feeling…so good, and hot. “Oh god! Oh…yes…I…uhh!”

Schuldig watched how Omi’s face scrunched up in passion, as he felt the muscles contract around him in jerky movement. “Oh God, baby! So good!” Just another few thrusts and with a soundless scream, Schuldig followed his kitten in completion.

They remained in their position, wrapped in each other’s arms for a while. Schuldig didn’t hear anything but the thumbing of his pulse and tried to get his heavy breathing under control. He waited until he felt the younger one calmed down in his arms. Beside his afterglow, he noticed the bartender, who applauded them with a grin…and he laughed.

Omi send him a mental question mark, and Schuldig relayed an image of what amused him.

The blonde giggled, but it sounded noticeable exhausted.

Schuldig swept some straying strands of hair from the side of his face, and kissed his temple. [Don’t worry, as soon as we are outside, he will have forgotten.]

At this, Omi’s mind cleared noticeable. He slowly realised what happened, but didn’t quite know what it might mean for him now. [That’s the least of my worries, Schwarz.]

Schuldig’s eyes darkened. He sighed. [Back to business?]

Omi had the strange feeling that he hurt the other one with his words. [I didn’t mean it like that.] he ensured, without quite realising why he disliked that feeling.

Schuldig snorted, but gently caressed through the blonde’s hair. [Do you really think you could hurt my feelings, Kätzchen?]

Omi tried to balance the cold words with the gentle hands, but failed miserably. This guy was the epitome of contradiction…he pressed closer to the man and placed a kiss on his throat. [Can we leave? It’s so loud in here.]

Schuldig nodded and helped the boy to from his lap. That was it, he thought, as he tucked himself in again and adjusted his clothes. The little one will be off and sink into self-hatred.

Omi waited next to the chair. His legs still felt very wobbly, and he was leaning against the counter of the bar. With confusion, he noticed a half-used drink on the counter next to him. They didn’t order any drinks. He grabbed it and took a small sip. He smiled. Yes, he knew that one, Baileys. Suddenly his face flushed a deep red. So that was what Schuldig…

He felt how the man put his arm around him and grinned. He let himself lead through the crowd to the exit. He didn’t even think about fleeing. He said he would pay the price.

The door closed behind them and Omi turned around questioning, as Schuldig paused for a moment. The other one just stared at a distant point, eyes half closed. Omi observed him for a few seconds, then Schuldig’s eyes focused again on him. Omi gave him a questioning look.

“They have already forgotten us.”

Omi blinked. That he did not expect. “oh.”

Schuldig put on his characteristic grin. “Shall I drive you home?” He knew exactly what the boy thought, and that contained more his death in an alley, than getting home.

Omi just stared at him. Home?

The German leaned down to his ear. “To kill you would really be a waste.” He purred, every word rolling sensually from his lips.

Omi gasped for air. Thoughts raced through his head. Schuldig really won’t kill him? Or was it just a joke? To kill him as soon as he thinks he’s safe? A soft pressure against his forehead brought him out of his thoughts.

Schuldig moved away from where he kissed Omi’s forehead and pointed to the parking lot. “Come. I will bring you home.” Then he slowly trudged in the direction.

Omi remained rooted in his place for a few moments in confusion. Now he even considered running away.

The red-head waved in his direction, car keys in hand. “Coming or not?” he asked.

“I…” There were so many pictures in his head. And all were screaming at him to be understood. But he just did not have time to consider what happened tonight! Damn! As much as he hated the other man…what happened today was…it was unbelievable, much more, as he ever thought it would be. And his joy was not diminished by it happening in a public space with so many people around them…the opposite, really. Not even by the fact that it happened with his enemy, a man that hurt him so many times…and not just physically.

He just wanted…he thought back how the other held him, kissed him, touched him,...he didn’t wanted to go home. Back to how it was…back to how he was.

Schuldig rolled his eyes, as he read the younger ones thoughts. But for some reason he didn’t understand himself, and didn’t wanted to analyse either, he gave in to Omi’s wish. He opened the passenger side door of his car and waved Omi over. “Come, get in in already.”

Omi nodded somewhat insecure, but did as he was told.

Schuldig closed the door behind him and got in on the driver’s side.

Omi blinked in surprise as Schuldig did not start the motor, but only started the heating and moved his seat backwards. Hesitantly, he searched for an answer in the other’s eyes.

Schuldig only stretched out an arm in his direction. “Come over already.”

The blonde decided that he sounded annoyed and understanding at the same time…strange guy…but now he saw what Schuldig offered him, even though he didn’t even knew that he wanted it before.

Schuldig waited patiently. He was very careful to maintain a neutral facial expression.

Abruptly, Omi crawled over to Schuldig. He sat on his lap, just as he did minutes ago, wounding his arms around the other one’s neck and rested his head and the junction of his throat.

Nearly hesitantly, Schuldig put his arms around the small body and slowly let his hands sweep up and down Omi’s back.

Omi sighed happily. One part of his brain still tried to alert that not only he slept with his enemy, but is also now snuggled up in that person’s arms…Omi snorted disgruntled. He didn’t want to think about that now, so with a firm ‘Shut up’ he silenced the unwanted voice of reason.

Schuldig laughed again. Omi’s track of mind was just so entertaining.

 Slightly embarrassed, the younger one rubbed his face closer along his neck and muttered: “I’m tired and half drunk. I can’t think straight like that.” He sighed when he felt the other ones lips pressing butterfly kisses on his temple. Another question popped into his mind. “How long can we stay here?”

Schuldig ran his fingers through the blonde hair, it’s just like stroking a big cat. Now Omi just need to start purring. “I don’t care. I don’t have to be anywhere today.”

Omi smiled. Somehow, in his slightly dazed state he thought the other was going to say ‘As long as you want’…he liked the thought.

Schuldig frowned and strengthened his mental barriers when he heard the boy’s thoughts. He had not intended for the other one to notice that, even though the words were indeed close to slip pass his lips.

Nearly asleep now, with half closed eyes, Omi was about to totally relax, as his inner voice of reason made a reappearance in the back of his mind, noticing that he was about to fall asleep in his enemy’s lap.

Schuldig caught the thought, and with a small smile tightened his arms around the small body on top of him slightly. “Just sleep. I won’t do anything to you.”

After a bit of wiggling around he finally found a comfortable position. And just as he felt asleep…he trusts Schuldig.

Said man continued caressing the other one’s body with feather light touches, until he felt the body get lax in his arms. He could hear a small snore, and couldn’t help but think that it sounded like a cat’s purring.

He remained lost in his thoughts for another hour, mainly reminiscing on tonight’s events. Then he too drifted off into sleep.

 

After nearly three hours of sleep Omi began to stir. It took him a couple of minutes to realise where he was…and with whom.

The daze of the alcohol is nearly completely gone and the first feeling that came up was fear. Then his killer instincts came up. He heard the other man’s breathing and realised that he was asleep.  

Omi blinked in surprise. Schuldig would just fall sleep like that? But then, he wasn’t much different.

Slowly he raised his head, and froze against his will. He always knew the other man was handsome, in a dangerous sort of way. But now…no devious grin, no evil glint in his eyes, no arrogant expression on his face. He was just beautiful, and he appeared…well…innocent.

Omi smiled at this imagination. Supposedly, even the devil would look innocent when sleeping.

Schuldig’s lips stretched into a grin and his eyes opened slowly.

The younger one realised that Schuldig must have heard his last thoughts…and he started laughing.

Schuldig contently watched him laugh, feeling strangely relieved. Then he glanced at the time. 4.00. “I really should get you home now.”

Now also looking at the clock, Omi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Just how long did I sleep?” For the last few months he hadn’t really be able to catch more than a few hours of fitful sleep.

“About three hours.”

Omi’s expression relaxed. Schuldig let him sleep…and it was good, relaxing sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss onto the older man’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“No problem, baby.” He suddenly screwed up his face. “But would you mind moving back into your seat?”

Omi instantly scooted back when he saw the expression of pain on the other one’s face. “What is it?”

Schudig waved him off with a hand and sat up, but not without a loud painful groan and curse under his breath in German. After a few minutes of concentration, he calmed down. “Have some issues with my back and was just too long in this seat.”

“Where did that come from?” He never noticed that Schuldig had back issues.

Schuldig laughed slightly bitter. “You would call it poetic justice….” He thought back to the unfortunate encounter with a golf club. It was not something he wanted to dwell on right now.

Omi blinked in confusion.

The green-eyed man shook his head. “Another time maybe, little one.” He started the motor.

For a moment Omi questioned how the other one knew where he lived, but then just shrugged his shoulders. It shouldn’t surprise him that the man knows…

Schuldig stopped two roads away from the Koneko. “They are all asleep, but just to be safe. Wouldn’t be too good if anyone saw you get out of my car, now wouldn’t it?” he explained with a grin.

Omi nodded. He still couldn’t quite explain what happened and that the other one actually brought him home…and now he didn’t know what to say. He unfastened the seatbelt.

The man in the driver seat leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. It deepened and when they finally parted they were both slightly out of breath. Then he smirked. “So you don’t forget me.”

Omi sighed and stared outside. His mind was spinning. Are they going to repeat this…does he want to repeat this? It felt like a dream, and now he was about to step back into reality. It felt like someone poured cold water over him.

Schuldig gently turned Omi’s head to face him. “Stop worrying. Maybe we will meet up after working hours, once in a while. Who knows...”

A weak smile graced Omi’s lips. He could live with that for now. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek in goodbye. The he climbed out of the car and ran.

Schuldig watched as he turned around the corner. [Good night, baby.]

 

Around 10 that morning Omi resurfaced into the land of the living. He started to stretch languidly, but froze at the stabbing pain that went through his lower body. Ow! With a blush quickly rising on his cheeks, he turned to lie on his side and blinked at the rays of sun that hit his face. He rubbed his eyes, like a small child and grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Wow…he actually did it.

He was a bit surprise at the lack of self-hatred he expected to flood him…he felt content. He was alive -contrary to all expectations- and he had the night of his live. Why wouldn’t he feel good? He felt more alive than he had in a long time.

Against his will, an image of how Aya would react if he ever found out popped up in his mind…not a good thought.

[Then he better not finds out, right?]

Omi nearly jumped off his bed in surprise, but realised that there was no one else in the room with him. He rolled his eyes. [God damn it. Did you had to surprise me like that??]

The voice in his head only laughed. [You didn’t really think you would get rid of me that easily, baby?]

Omi turned red by the way the other purred ‘baby’ in his mind. It automatically reminded him of last night. With a groan, he felt back into bed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Again, a mental laugh. [I like teasing you. You are so sweet when you turn red.]

Omi couldn’t help but laugh, too. That’s not something he heard before. At least not with the underlying innuendo.

[Slept well, Kätzchen?]

Omi purred in answer. He felt so relaxed.

Schuldig’s mental hands slipped into his mind again and held him in a sensual embrace. [Hmm…I think, we should repeat that…] he whispered seductively.

Omi grinned. [Maybe.]

[You are overestimating yourself.]

[Possibly. But if I would instantly give into you, I would lose your interest, now, wouldn’t I?]

Schuldig laughed. [Point taken.]

They rested in comfortable silence and Omi enjoyed the mental caressing. It was so odd for him to be touched that way. He soaked up every gentle motion like a sponge.

It was Schuldig that broke the silence. [Why do you trust me?]

Omi had to consider if he really did trust the man. The other one would just have to increase his mental hold on him and he would be dead. But still he felt no fear. Then he remembered how he felt asleep on the man’s lap…but Schuldig also gave in to his tiredness. [Why do you?]

Schuldig laughed again. [Good to know that we don’t trust each other.]

Silence again. But this time it felt heavier.

It was Omi who broke it this time. [Are we going to see each other again?]

[Of course. The question is just under which circumstances….]

[Like yesterday] he quickly responded.

[Fewer bruises than usual, right?]

Omi laughed. [yeah]

[It is your decision, baby. If you think that you still can handle everything in a week, then keep your mind open, and I will tell you where I am.]

That sounded like a good deal, Omi considered. A few straight thoughts and hopefully a couple of more nights of good (at least better than usual) sleep until their next meeting probably would be advisable.

[By the way, little one. Your Yotan is going to question you about yesterday…be prepared.] he warned with a laugh.

Then the presence in his head disappeared.

The boy blinked sleepily. He remained in bed for another half an hour, questioning where the fear, hate and all the other feelings for the German disappeared to…no, they didn’t disappear, they just…

Omi sighed. Yesterday felt…like a very strange dream. The fear for his live, the knowledge of doing something forbidden…mixed with incredible lust and tenderness.

The desire to loudly scream welled up in his throat, trying to ease the heavy pressure in his chest. He didn’t. The others would hear him. He still pressed his face into his pillow, muffling any noises that might escape his lips as he tried to calm his thoughts and heart.

He questioned how he may think next week…he wasn’t sure.

Omi huffed. Who was he trying to fool? He wondered. He knew very well that he would not be able to resist the other one.

No…he really wouldn’t. The thought of another meeting with the telepath alone made his blood boil in lust. And he was pretty sure that he man knew this…

He was so…sensual, dangerous, alluring, deadly, hot, devious, sexy…Omi felt dizzy with all the opposites thoughts racing through his mind. Schuldig was just irresistible. ‘And he knows it. Oh, how he knows it!”

God, he was acting like a hormonal teenager! That thought made him giggle. It must be the first time he behaved even remotely like his age.

Omi grinned. ‘I got involved with the devil.’ And he couldn’t care less. Just knowing that he would have to hide this from his colleagues, continue playing the innocent boy, seems incredibly appealing. A secret no one was to know of…beside his nightjob.

But that was just it, wasn’t it? They both know how dangerous the other could be. Beside the other members of his team, Schuldig was the only other person he wouldn’t have to -and couldn’t- hide anything from. It was surprisingly arousing to be completely at his enemy’s mercy.

‘We are a bit of a danger-junkie, huh?’ Omi huffed at that thought. He was a killer. Danger-junkie? He was the danger! But it was quite nice to have this thrill outside of the battlefield.

Omi shook his head. He was just as full of opposites as his…lover.

“I have a lover…” he whispered in sudden realisation. He started to chuckle, which ended in full on laughing fit. “Ha! Take that, Youji!”

And since he probably would have burst of energy, he did the most grown up he could think of… for half an hour he bounced on his bed and laughed.

 

Omi was walking through a small park. It was already dark, although not really late, and freezing cold. But he didn’t think that the cold was the reason for his shaking. No…that definitely wasn’t the cold.

He kept a fast pace, although he didn’t want to raise the suspicion of being in a hurry. However, he also didn’t want to appear too hesitant and frightened.

Oh well, on the other hand, as noticed, it was freezing. He had a reason to be in a hurry.

‘Pft…as if he wouldn’t see through that lie in a second.’

Then he paused in his step...

About 20 meter away from him, on a bench below a street lamp, sat the man in question. Omi could only see his back, but the hair was unmistakeable.

He took a deep breath, assured himself for what felt the thousands time this week that this is what he wants, and turned off that annoying voice of reason that still tried to convince him to bolt and run back home. Then he closed the remaining distance between them.

If the other one noticed him approaching, he didn’t show. He just sat there, relaxed with his eyes closed. Was he actually asleep?

“A bit too cold to sleep.” Came the answer to the unasked question. Then the eyes opened and Schuldig smirked in his direction.

“….Hi..” Omi nearly rolled his eyes at his own eloquence. Very smooth. Then he noticed something. Schuldig looked different…He wasn’t wearing his headband. That was…unusual…but somehow…nice-looking. He appeared younger, nearly soft.

A gentle chuckle brought him out of his musing. “Thank you.” Schuldig got up.

With all his willpower, Omi supressed the reflex to step back. His heart was racing. He was aware about what he was getting involved in, right?

Schuldig stopped in front of him. A hand gently touched Omi’s cheek, a small kiss was pressed on the other side. “Hey baby”, he whispered.

Omi instantly froze.

Another suppressed laugh, barely a wisp of air. “Why so shy suddenly?”

“I am not drunk this time.” The words spilled from his lips without any filter. Omi could have slapped himself for his sudden awkwardness.

“Indeed…but you are here now, at least.” He sounded amused. Slowly his lips wandered from his cheek to his mouth. It wasn’t more than a brush of lips.

But it was enough to make Omi’s knees turn to jelly. His breathing quickened, and his eyes fluttered close.

Another butterfly kiss, possibly a bit longer than the last. Then another, this time with a gentle lick against his still closed lips.

Omi slowly began to return the gentle caresses.

So sweet. So very sweet…Schuldig sighed happily.

Then they both could not restrain themselves any longer and succumbed in a deep, passionate kiss.

[Now that better.] Schuldg commented pleased.

“Hmmm.” Omi was far from denying him. God, this felt so good. He wound his arms around Schuldig’s neck, as he felt the other one pull him closer around his waist.

After a few moments Schuldig slightly loosen his hold.

Omi couldn’t supress a small whimper escaping him. Why couldn’t this continue for eternity?

Schuldig laughed gently. “To cold for eternity, Kätzchen. Have you eaten yet?”

Omi blinked. Strange change of topic. “I haven’t really eaten anything in the last two days…”

“Aw…nervous?” the red-head grinned.

“How did you guess..?” The sarcasm was clearly noticeable in his voice. It wasn’t just the nerves that kept him from eating -and sleeping-, but the other man didn’t need to know that.

“Well I just thought, as we established last time that we don’t trust each other, that we should go out for a meal first.”

“Ahh, I see”, Omi remarked with a played seriousness. “You mean, after we had sex on a bar chair, you though we should try having a traditional date now?”

Schuldig laughed. “Don’t get me wrong….it will ultimately end the same.” He purred and playfully bit Omi at the nape of his neck.

Omi moaned slightly.

“I’m just hungry”, Schuldig continues and this time nipped at an earlobe. “And there isn’t enough meat on you to satisfy…but as dessert…hmm…”, he kissed him again. “What do you think? Any objections?”

Omi shook his head. “No. Now that you mention it, I wouldn’t mind something to eat.”

Schuldig grinned and draped an arm around the slender waist of the young man. “That’s how I like you, baby”, he grinned and guided Omi out of the park.

 

They decided on a small pizzeria, where they were relatively sure that no one from their respective teams would surprise them at.

As a precaution, Schuldig kept his ‘eyes’ open.

Surprisingly, it was quite easy to just sit there and talk. It felt calming for both of them. They didn’t talk about anything in particular; just small talk. Sometimes even about their work, with a certain caution.

“Soo”, Schuldig remarked, after he ate the last piece of pizza. “Did Yotan question you?”

Omi nearly choked on his wine, as he tried to supress the laughter that was bubbling up at the memory. He nodded.

“What did you tell him?”

Omi giggled. “I told him that I will tell him what I did, when I’m old enough for it.”

Schuldig laughed loudly. “I wish I could have seen his face.”

“Oh, it was priceless.” He smiled. “Ken turned bright red and sniggered. And Aya…well I’m not quite sure he even reacted at all…”

Schuldig rolled his eyes. “I have one of them at home too.”

Omi felt slightly uncomfortable at the mentioning of Schuldig’s ‘home’. “Crawford?” he asked with caution.

Schuldig didn’t seem to notice Omi’s discomfort, or at least just ignored it. “Yeah. Crawford. You can’t imagine how boring it is, that you can’t even trick him on April Fools.”

The blonde laughed, when he tried to imagined how Crawford predicted every prank Schuldig came up with. “I bet you try everything to break down his reserve, right?”

Schuldig grinned. “Of course. A bit of fun is always necessary. Bradley always gets mad so nicely.”

“Bradley?”

“He _hates_ being called by his first name. Brad is worse enough, but if you call him Bradley, he explodes.” He cackled viciously. “The temptation is just too much.”

Omi’s expression suddenly closed off and turned serious. He sighed. “Schu…what are we doing here? I mean…we are enemies…and now we sit here and share a meal…”

Schuldig took another sip of his wine. “Now…strictly speaking, we aren’t enemies anymore…at best rivals.”

Omi threw him a questioning look.

The older man shrugged his shoulders. “You eliminated our boss. Now we work on our own. We don’t care about Kritiker. They can do what they want. And regarding Weiss…”, he sighed. “…you are entertaining. Sometimes you are in the way, when our missions cross…but we are not after you guys, and you are not after us. We at most step on each other’s feet.”

“I don’t think that Aya would see it like that…”

Schuldig huffed. “Well, _Aya_ isn’t sleeping with anyone from Schwarz…at least not that I know.” He laughed. “Although he and Brad would be like a match made in heaven.”

Omi scrunched up his face. “I don’t know if I want to imagine that…”

Schuldig grinned and projected a picture in Omi’s head of the two together…in full action.

“Argg!!! Schu! Stop it!”

He just laughed. “Wouldn’t they be a beautiful pair?”

Vehemently, Omi shook his head. “Terrible image...!”

“If your friends were to find out about us, they probably would say the same, Little Omittchi.”

Omi shrugged his shoulders. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to find that out.

Schuldig finished his wine. “Do you fancy some dessert?”

The younger one raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I thought I was the dessert.”

Schuldig responded with a grin of his own. “Okay, then how about a pre-dessert?”

Omi pondered on the offer, but his face showed that he clearly wouldn’t mind.

The other man laughed at the expression. The little one just was so cute. “You really are a sweet Kätzchen.”

 

Schuldig held the sleeping boy in his eyes and caressed his back.

As their second meeting wasn’t a coincident, they booked a hotel room for the night. This time they took their time, exploring each other’s bodies. It was a totally different interaction.

And Schuldig was completely captivated by it. The boy fascinated him. Omi managed to hold so much of his youthful innocent, despite all the horrible circumstances he had to overcome, despite all the blood on his hands…and now he had taken another piece of this innocence. That realisation didn’t felt as good as he would have thought. Slowly he went through the notion in his head…he doesn’t want to take Omi’s innocence. ‘A bit late for that, don’t you think?’

He sighed. Omi still retained enough of his innocence. Innocence that needs to be protected.

He looked down into the relaxed face, with trusting, closed eyes. He watched as the small chest rose and lowered with every gentle breath.

From time to time he picked up a fraction of the other one’s dreams. They were strange dreams, and he was wondering how the boy could remain so calm. One thing was very clear. Omi felt guilty, so strongly, and Schuldig knew that this feeling could destroy the last pieces of his innocence.

He would not let this happen.

He was _his_ kitten now. And his kitten should never lose that glow in his eyes. He would make sure of it.

He blinked as Omi’s thoughts got clearer. Gently he brushed a few strands of hair out of Omi’s face as Omi opened his eyes.

Without noticing it, Schuldig smiled at his sleepy kitten. “Hey baby”, he whispered softly.

In wonderment Omi raised a hand, brushing his fingers over Schuldig’s lips. “It suits you”, he commented and returned the smile.

Schuldig kissed the fingers and grinned. “You are contagious.”

Omi laughed at this. “What time is it?”

The older man looked at the bedside clock. “Half three. Do you need to go home?”

“I probably should. Tomorrow we have…” Omi instantly stopped, his eyes widening.

Schuldig just laughed in amusement. “Yes, yes. You have a mission. I already know.”

Omi’s eyes darkened visibly.

With a resigned sigh, Schuldig pulled the small body next to him into a closer embrace. “Kätzchen, if I want to read the mind of one of you guys I will. This here…” he pointed around the hotel room, “…is not necessary. And you know that.”

Omi’s analytic look remained. “Did you get it from me?”

Schuldig just shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, but...no. Crawford told us.”

“I thought we are of no interest to you?” Omi questioned, still a bit wary.

The telepath smirked. “I told you, you are entertaining. But Crawford informed us, if he sees something. Possibly one of us would have been close-by and it would have caused an unpleasant encounter…the order is, to keep away from you, whenever possible.”

At this, Omi grinned. “You are defying the order?”

Schuldig laughed. “I am sure Crawford meant businesswise. And if not…”, his grin widened, “…he just will get pissed off again!”

Omi contemplated for a moment. “Since you already violated your order…can I ask you something work related?”

“We will see if I can answer you.” He winked.

“Why are we still alive?”

“You mean Weiss?”

Omi nodded. “We both know that we don’t stand a chance against you. Nonetheless, we are still alive. Why?”

Schuldig took a deep breath. The question wasn’t that easy to answer.

Omi interrupted him, before he could say anything. “And don’t tell me that you just kept us alive because we entertain you. I’m not buying that.”

The older killer laughed. “Are you sure? I am very entertained.”

Omi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond.

Schuldig sighed. “Crawford will kill me, if I tell you more.”

“I doubt that.” Omi responded calmly.

Pulling a face, Schuldig leaned back in bed. “And here I thought, I was the telepath…”

Omi laughed slightly. “I can keep guessing, if you prefer it…”

“So you already have a theory?”

Eagerly, Omi bobbed his head. “Crawford can see the future, right?”

Schuldig nodded, feeling slightly uneasy. So far, Omi was on the right way.

Omi continued: “So maybe he saw that we will be of use to him at some point”, he reasons.

The other ones facial expression froze. “His direct order is, to not kill or permanently hurt any of you.”

Omi’s eyes widened. “I was right?”, he whispered.

Schuldig nodded. “Not a word to your team, understand?”

Now feeling guilty, Omi nodded. “I won’t say anything.” He felt sad. Why did he had to poison their little wold with their work? “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have discussed anything work related. I won’t do it again.” Apologetic, he drew closer to the other one, hiding his face at Schuldig’s neck.

Schuldig smiled at him wistfully. “It’s ok. But now you have to answer me a question about your team.”

Omi looked up in shock. He wanted to object, but that wouldn’t be fair.

With a calming look, Schuldig continued: “It’s the last time. After that, we will keep business and private live separate. But I have one question.”

Omi nodded. He was ready to answer.

Schuldig was incredibly pleased. He didn’t really want to know anything. If he wanted to, he could just pick it out of everyone’s thoughts…but the fact that Omi was willing to tell him something about his team, just for fairness…then he grinned. “Am I the only that noticed, how Hidaka is after Kudou?”

Omi’s mouth felt open. Then he burst out with laughter. He was so afraid what the question would be, but now… “Are you serious?”

Schuldig nodded. “Oh yes.”

Omi kept laughing for a moment, then showered Schuldig with kisses. “Thank you, thank you, thank you….”

Schuldig captured Omi’s lips in a sensual kiss. [I won’t make you a traitor, baby. You should know that.]

Omi rolled on top of him and let his hands wander. The strong chest, tweaking a nipple…then letting them glide further south.

“Hmm...” Schuldig hummed. [That’s better than the bar chair, isn’t it?]

[Mhm…it wasn’t that bad either.]

A laugh. [You are an exhibitionist in disguise, Kätzchen!]

Omi turned them around, switching their positions until he was laying underneath Schuldig, and gave him a playful slap on his buttocks. He greatly enjoyed the other one’s weight on top of him.

In surprise, Schuldig laughed out loud, then dived down and let his lips trail along Omi’s throat.

Omi sighed in content. Apparently, he also entertained himself with Schwarz…sweet justice…

 

 

It started to snow two days ago. Today was the 23rd December, over a month passed since Omi’s meeting with Schuldig in the club. The young Weiss member ran through a dark, vacant street. It was even colder now. He had something hidden underneath his jacket and held it in a vice-like grip.

Ken insists that the entire team spends the upcoming Christmas days together. After all they were somewhat like a family. Omi didn’t mind at all, although it had one disadvantage, which means that he now had do run through town deep at night to bring a certain someone his Christmas present. He knew he won’t be able to sneak away tomorrow night.

Omi didn’t even know how Schuldig will react to the present…would he think it was silly? Would he laugh at him? Give back the present? Or even throw it away?

He had no idea why he even bother…of course, they had a great time together. But that was it. It was all just sex, right?

Omi knows himself. With Schuldig he experienced his first time. With Schuldig he talked about things, he wouldn’t even trust Ken with….and although he doesn’t know why, Schuldig always listens to him…and tells a few things, too.

Omi had to admit to himself that he like the man. He liked to be in his company – not just for the sex, but also to talk, or just feeling his somehow calming presence in his head. He didn’t felt alone anymore. Of course, so far ended – or began – ever meeting with sex.

He even had less mental issues with his job. Schuldig had indicated sometimes, in small, trivial comments that Omi’s actions were just. That there was a good reason to kill. A reason, Schuldig openly admitted, didn’t cared about himself when he killed.

Omi rushed around the next corner and saw the Schwarz member already waiting for him.

Schuldig turned in his direction. He had his collar pulled up, probably to fight of the cold wind. Omi now stood with reddened nose and cheeks in front of him, breathing out small, white clouds of air.

Instinctively, Schuldig had to smile at this sight. “I told you I don’t have much time.”

Omi nodded quickly. “I know. This won’t take long.” He fidgeted with the small parcel underneath his jacket, and finally held it out to the German.

Schuldig looked at the present as if it could bite.

The younger one just laughed. “Merry Christmas!”

Schuldig finally took the present and looked Omi in his eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

Omi shrugged. “I don’t know. I think, we are something like friends by now, even thought you might think differently. It is somewhat sill, I know. I just wanted to gift you something”, he mumbled out hasty.  “Just take it, please?”

The other man shook it gently. “What’s in it?”

Omi laughed. “You will see. But you can’t open it before tomorrow evening!” He looked at his watch. “I have to be on my way now, too. I just wanted to give this to you.” Then he quickly stepped closer to the tall man and gave him a short kiss. He turned around and started running.

Schuldig called him back after a few meters. “Hey, Kätzchen!”

Omi turned to him.

Schuldig just grinned. “Can you catch as well as you throw?”

Omi looked at him questioning, but before he could voice his question, something small flew in his direction. Out of reflex, he caught it. It was a small present. Smaller than his for the German, but…a present! Omi looked up, directly in the other one’s eyes, who just waved at him.

“Merry Christmas.”

The he was gone, and Omi didn’t know if he should stare at the present, or the place Schuldig disappeared to.

A smile slipped on his lips. It was a happy smile. As happy as it hadn’t been for a long time. Schuldig got him a present!

With a glove covered hand he wiped at his teary eyes. [Thank you!]

 

Schuldig watched him from the shadows. He could clearly see that this was not one of Omi’s ‘standard’ smiles, that he put on automatically. No. This one was real.

That made him nervous. Although he wanted to see the boy happy…he felt uneasy. Not only for the fact that, apparently, he felt enough for someone to be nice to them, but also that he was successful with it.

Schuldig wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Omi blamed him for his sisters dead. Of course he did. It was him who pulled the trigger.

The clearest he saw this in Omi’s dreams, or when the thought creeped into his mind, when his kitten was home alone.

Omi fought a constant internal battle. It was one thing to get involved with an enemy, but a so much larger thing to lie in the man’s arm that killed the last piece of his real family.

He often caught Omi how he told himself over and over again that Weiss was now his family. That Ouka was killed by the circumstances, and that Schuldig was just a means to an end.

Schuldig sighed. Omi never thought that in his presence. He sealed off the reality from their little world. But he knew that at some point these barriers would break.

And then? What will happen if one of the Weiss members finds out about their secret meetings? Will that be the end of their game?

His stomach turned. He didn’t like how soft he is getting. He still was a ruthless killer, but this boy was his weakness…or maybe he just had a weakness for the other one?

Weaknesses are dangerous.

Schuldig took a deep breath and put on his signature grin. He is Schuldig! He is Schwarz! No one can hurt/defeat him! And he would just allow himself that small weakness…

 

 

Mid-January. It had snowed every week since December. Very unusual for the Japanese capital. The traffic in Tokyo took two weeks to relatively adjust to it, and how it ran nearly smoothly again.

Omi had a good stretch in the large bed, lying on his stomach and watched contently the snow out of the wall-high window.

Schuldig was behind him and had his arms wrapped around his body.

A meeting in the middle of the day was rare for them. But they managed to meet up at least once a week so far. Sometimes even more.

Now they were still tired, and still a bit dazed from their previous activity.

Schuldig kissed his neck. “Did Youji question you again?”

Omi sighed, letting his head rest on his folded arms. He nodded. “The other ones also noticed that I changed…but they don’t really have any strong suspicion.”

“Youji thinks you have a girlfriend.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Schuldig was silent for a moment. Omi sounded cold, calculating. And he knew why. “Do you think about what may happen when they find out?”

Again, Omi nodded. “You know, I don’t even care what they will think, or that I will have to listen to hour-long lectures or worse…I just wonder…how I will think after that.”

“And that worries you?”

Omi shrugged. “I will still want to see you, so that’s not it. It’s just…”

“Our little world won’t be ours anymore.”

“Yes.” Again, no-one spoke. Finally, Omi asked: “Can it even be, that Crawford doesn’t know anything about us?”

“Hm. Who knows, what’s going on in his head. He is the only one I can’t read, if he doesn’t want to. He can manipulate his visions to a certain extend. But if it was essential for Schwarz, he probably would have seen it long time ago.”

“What mean, that our meetings have no bad impact upon both teams…?” Omi asked hopefully.

Schuldig nodded. “And if Crawford saw anything…he would have done something a long time ago if it would cause harm. I think we are relatively safe.”

Omi grinned. “You worry about my safety?”

An amused laugh. “About mine, of course. But since I am meeting up with you, it is more or less connected.”

Omi giggled tiredly. “I begin to like you, you know…?”

This time the laughter sound almost evil. “Do you have any idea what you are getting into?”

Omi’s expression turned serious. “More than you would think.” He knew the telepaths weakness. Sometimes it was blatantly obvious.

Schuldig only grinned in agreement. “I knew you could keep up with me. You are a proper challenge!”

Omi laughed and threw him a look over his shoulder. “We are both totally insane, you are aware of that?”

“Oh yes”, the red-head nearly purred and glared at him ominously.

Omi laughed again. He loves these little games. Then he remembered something else. “Apropos insane…there is something I was wondering about.”

“Mhm…” Schuldig murmured, while he suckled on one of Omi’s earlobes.

Omi squealed. “Stop it, that tickles!!” He protested.

Schuldig laughed and licked a last time along the ear. “So what did you remember?”

Omi tried to calm his thoughts.”ah..well, Farfarello last week…”

“Yes…” Schuldig remembered. Both teams crossed paths. The had the same target, but Schwarz wanted to flatten the entire building, while Weiss was supposed to collect data. Aya and Crawford had to negotiate in the middle of the battlefield. Much to Aya’s displeasure, Weiss had to do the dirty work and thus got time to tap the computer. To watch the negotiation – more like threats – between the two, was quite entertaining. Schuldig amused himself enormously.

Omi continued. “I don’t know how to describe it…but he didn’t seem as crazy as before…”

“Brad has him on experimental drug. They seem to work.”

“Medication?” Omi considered that. He couldn’t imagine the young irish man suddenly being normal…

Schuldig laughed. “He will never be normal. But at least easier to control.”

“I never thought he would take pills...”

“Nagi takes care of him. It is strange, but Farfie listens to him. And Brad said it would teach Nagi responsibility…whatever. At least we don’t have to clean up as much blood.”

Omi giggled.

Schuldig decided that they talked enough. He rolls on top of Omi and began to sensually kiss the younger one. [How tired are you exactly? Too tired?]

Omi replied instantly. [No way. But I need to leave soon, so we better savour any moment…]

[That can be arranged.] came the answer, as Schuldig slowly made his way down to Omi’s stomach with small, butterfly kisses.

 

 

Weiss mission. They had separated into two teams in the target building. Abyssinian with Siberian, and Balinese with Bombay.

The hit was easy enough. A meeting, five participants, neutralize all.

Omi finished the research quicker than expected. Everything was going well.

Omi and Youji are supposed to eliminate the bodyguards outside the conference room. Ken and Aya were prepared to strike.

Now, Omi and Youji were still in the stairwell and waited for the agreed time. Avoid radio contact as much as possible.

Omi constantly looked on his watch. If everything was going well, just why was he so nervous? Even though everything ran smoothly? Well, according to Birman it wouldn’t be a difficult mission…but…it could be that the Kritiker people were wrong once in a while…

Again, a glance at the time. Two minutes until the hit. He nodded to Youji, and they hurried up the last three storeys.

They waited behind the doorway from the staircase.

A minute and 15 seconds.

Omi swiped away the sweat from his forehead, and hoped Youji wouldn’t notice his insecurity. His hands shook. Damn! What is happening?

A minute left.

Omi recalled his entire planning. Yes…he had thought of everything…he would have noticed any loopholes, except of course if the target person is expecting them. But that was not possible! It was impossible for them to know.

45 seconds left.

Omi tried to calm himself. Stop this silliness. They would finish this mission quick and clean. No problem, his research was all correct.

Then, suddenly: [OMI!! They wait for you!]

Omi was pulled out of his thoughts, his eyes widening in panic as he heard the voice in his head.

Youji send him a questioning look. He had noticed Omi’s nervousness all evening, but till now thought he was imagining it.

Omi pretended feeling dizzy and held his hand in front of his eyes. [Schu?? What is happening here?]

[Your info is fake! Three security guards in the hallway, not five. Seven more in the target room. Target objects are in a side room behind this.] came the short answer. The mental voice sounded somehow out of breath, as far as one could say that about a mental voice….as if he just now by chance saw the danger.

Omi’s head shot up. He looked at the time. 15 seconds. He hissed into the micro: “Abyssinian. Report.” He didn’t thought for a second that Schuldig could lie to him. No. He trusted him.

Youji starred at Omi. “What’s the matter?” he whispered.

Aya’s voice came through their headpieces. “Abyssinian here. I said, no radio contact.”

“It’s a trap. They are expecting us.”

Schuldig send another instruction: [You should have no issue with the seven. Just as a surprise they would have been a danger.]

Omi’s brain went into overdrive. He couldn’t tell the others the exact number of bodyguards without making them suspicious. “Probably more security in the conference room. Targets are probably in a side room to the left.”

Silence. Aya seem to consider the news. Then, “We continue as planned. Bombay, you and Balinese eliminate the guards at the door. Then we continue together. I take the side room.”

“Rodger.” He nodded to Youji and they began.

And indeed, only three guards in the corridor…

The three guards didn’t knew what hit them, as two of them suddenly went down with small arrows in their throat, and the third gasping for air for a short moment.

Aya and Ken met then from the other side of the corridor.

Youji opened the door, Omi was to enter first as his weapons had the widest range of all of them, and he could eliminate the immediate danger the quickest.

Seven…just as Schuldig said.

Two felt down. Youji took the third, while Ken ended another two, just as Aya flung open the door to the side room. His grim face was meet by five surprised ones.

One of them attempted a last, desperate escape as he attacked Aya. His scream ended in a last gurgle, as he sunk to the floor with a deep open wound in the middle of his chest.

Now the other three assassins entered the room. With the light to their back, their shadows darkened the room like death himself.

None of the victims was able to scream.

 

 

Omi was laying in his bed. The mission was no problem after they knew what to expect. They didn’t took more than ten minutes to eliminate all of them, and leave the building.

With their original information they would have run straight into a trap…and how it went now, Omi had to find a good explanation how he suddenly knew that there was a trap waiting for them.

He came up with the excuse that the information was too easy to find, and that it seems weird to him from the beginning. Then another  few comments about the architecture of the building – which was how he knew about the side room – and that he just had a bad feeling.

He starred at the ceiling of his room. He still couldn’t believe that they haven’t questioned him further. He already though that this was the moment…

[Your explanation must have suddenly for some reason made sense to them…]

Omi grinned. [For some reason..? And what kind of?]

A mental shrug. [How should I know that?]

Now it made sense, that he wasn’t questioned any further…he smiled. [Thank you.]

[I won’t let anyone take away my toys like that, Kätzchen.]

[Are you getting soft?] Omi teased the other.

[Pft…I will ignore that one.]

[Will we see each other Friday?]

[Of course.] Schuldig declared with confidence. [You owe me.]

[Deal. Sleep well!]

[Night, baby.]

But Omi just couldn’t fall sleep that quickly. Schuldig helped them with a mission…Sometimes they had crossed the lines a bit by talking about their jobs, even though they are technically enemies…but direct help?

Omi knew that he would have acted the same. Without hesitation. It was nice to see that the telepath thought the same.

Did he do it on purpose? Or did Schuldig just notice the danger and acted on instinct?

No matter how it happened…it just increased the feelings he had for his lover.

 

 

By now it was February. Only about a week left till Valentine’s day and three weeks until Omi would finally be of age.

All four men were in the flower store to battle the oncoming flood of orders in advance.

Omi worked on a wreath of flowers deep in his thoughts. The last night was exceptional...inspiring…a small smile slipped on his lips. Even though he wasn’t able to meet with Schuldig, but that didn’t stop the two of them to amuse themselves in other ways. Connected via telepathy, with the imagination the own hands where the others….hm…yes, very inspiring.

But something was disrupting his dreamworld. He looked up and saw Youji, who apparently was calling his name. “What is it?” he asked.

“Serioulsy, are you even with us?”, Youji was towering in front of the younger one, a scowl on his face.

Omi blinked and didn’t let Youji’s intimidating pose affect him, “I don’t know what you are on about. I just wanted to finish the wreath.”

 Youji sighed loudly and waggled a note in front of Omi’s eyes.  “Delivery! It’s your turn!” he declared shortly and put the note on the worktop. “I will finish that one.”

Omi grabbed the note with the address, picked up the box with the order and was on his way. Honestly, he didn’t care what he was doing to kill some time. And a delivery let time pass just a bit faster.

He fastened the package on his motorbike and began driving. Something about the address on the note seemed familiar…they probably delivered there before.

He parked the bike in front of a large, expensive apartment complex. He looked at the note again. Upper floor. Number 1501. CIR.

Omi furrowed his brows. CIR? Probably a company name. He went up, and only saw one door. He was impressed. The top floor was apparently only one apartment…expensive, expensive…

He stepped towards the door. CIR was written on the bell button. He shrugged his shoulders. Whatever…

He waited as he heard muffled steps behind the door, before it opened.

Omi didn’t even had time to put on his polite smile. He froze. No. This couldn’t happen!

In front of him stood Brad Crawford.

Omi forgot to breath and just wanted to turn around and flee. But for once Crawford would probably anticipate this and at the corner of his eyes he could see the elevator move downwards again.

Crawford’s expression was motionless. “Get in.”

The tone of the voice did not allow any protest, and Omi knew it. He forced his legs to take the last few steps across the threshold.

Crawford closed the door.

For Omi, the dull sound of the door closing sounded like a punch in the stomach, and he did the only thing he could think of. [SCHU!!!]

Crawford stepped closer and Omi scooted backwards, until his back hit the wall behind him.

Then one of the side doors opened and a breathless Schuldig stormed into the hallway. “Brad!”

Crawford only grinned at Omi, and the boy knew instantly, that the Schwarz leader long knew about Schuldig and him.

Said red head slowly stepped towards Crawford. “Brad…”

Omi watched the telepath and noticed something he never saw in the other ones expression before…he was worried for him.

Crawford let out a cold laugh. “Don’t fear. Your little toy won’t be harmed.”

Schuldig instantly felt anger. For several reasons. Crawford apparently knew, probably for quite a while, and he didn’t say anything. And Brad called Omi his toy. No one else called him like that, except himself. And lastly, nothing Schuldig hated more than someone playing games with him…that was his area of expertise! Then he went into the offensive: “What is he doing here, Brad?!”, he demanded to know.

Crawford never took his eyes from Omi, adjusting his glasses slightly.

Omi didn’t knew what to think anymore. Apparently he was not in any danger, else Schuldig wouldn’t have changed from worried to angry. But what on earth was he doing here then? Why did Crawford order him here?

The grin disappeared from Crawfords face and he went back to business. “Bombay”, he began. “You have noticed correctly that I know of your meetings. I knew of them before Schuldig even entered the Club.” He made a pause, to let the others catch up. “I assume you care about our Mastermind here. If that’s the case, you will listen to me now. We have a hit tonight…or we should have one. Nagi won’t be able to get the info in time. If we can’t do the job tonight, it will be moved to next week. And you won’t like the outcome of the mission if we have to move it, that I can tell you.” The entire time the only visible movement of the other one was when he took a breath.

Omi tried desperately to sort the information. What does it mean? Why is Crawford telling him all of this? Could it be…his eyes widen. He couldn’t be serious! He was supposed to work for Schwarz?

Schuldig didn’t let him get respond. “You can’t do that, Brad! Our mission do not concern him!”

Omi felt dizzy. “I…I can’t..that’s not possible! I…I can’t…I would…”

Crawford held out a small folder to him.

Hesitantly, Omi took it and opened it. A profile? But whoms..?

Crawford continued, “Do I assume correctly, that this is your next weeks hit?”

Omi nodded, lost in thoughts. What is he getting into here?

“Your job is the boss and the assistant. Our job is just the boss. Is that agreeable with your conscious?” The last sentence seems slightly sarcastic.

Helplessly, Omi shook his head. “I don’t know…when…when the others find out…”

“Then to be frank.” Crawford now sounded even colder, if that was even possible. “Our hit can only be done tonight or next week. You are not that stupid. You can imagine what will happen next week.”

Omi looked up. Weiss and Schwarz would meet. That in itself would not really be a catastrophe, but of Crawford already jumped over his shadow and got someone to help out…at least one of his team members would not survive it. And since Omi knew from Schuldig that for Crawfords plans all of Weiss need to be alive, it could easily also be one of them. ‘I assume that you care for our mastermind here’ Crawford said…Schuldig? Would he die?

And Crawford was right. The security around the target person was really difficult to crack, and that took time, hence Weiss moved the hit to next week. And yes, after that, according to their information, the guy would leave the country. Everything was right.

Schuldig watched the conflict in his kitten with distain. “Brad…Surely there is another way.”

Crawford threw him a freezing look. As much for the repeated ‘Brad’, as well as for the doubt of his abilities. “Don’t you think I went through all possibilities?” He snarled. “Next week will end in a disaster, no matter what I plan.” He turned back to Omi. “It depends on you.”

Omi battled with himself. Working with Schwarz or letting someone die…he sighed. His priorities should be clear…slowly he nodded. “I agree.”

Crawford nodded. “Call Nagi.” He commanded towards Schuldig.

Said man did as he was told, but threw a worried look in Omi’s direction, which the other reciprocated somewhat insecure.

“It will be fine.” Omi muttered.

Again, a side door opened and an annoyed Nagi Naoe entered the hallway. “I will never get finished if you keep interrupting me!” he grumbled…and froze. “What is he doing here?”

Crawford remained his usual cold self and answered calmly: “You won’t be finished in time. Bombay will help you.”

Nagi threw him a deadly glare. “The fuck he will! I don’t need him!”

Crawford seemed absolutely unimpressed by the little spitfire, but returned the glare with an icy look. “You will work together. Do you understand?”

Nagi noticeable grinded his teeth together. He threw a last poisonous look in Crawfords direction, clearly indicating ‘I will do it, but you owe me’. Before turning around, he glanced at Schuldig, from whom he was sure had something to do with this mess. “Well then, come along.”

Omi followed Nagi to his room. Like expected, there were numerous computers along two sides of the room. Two were turned on, currently running several search programmes.

Nagi pointed to one of the computer. “There, you can continue with this.” No other explanations were given.

Omi nodded. He was not quite comfortable with this, just like the other teen. Then he remembered something. “Eh…I need to call home. They think I’m on a delivery job.”

Nagi seem to think about it, but was actually asking via Schuldig for instructions from Crawford. “Oh well, fine.” He visibly was not pleased. “Over there is a phone. Crawford is going to listen in on the other machine, so be careful.”

Omi snored. “Do you really think I want the others find out about this?” He dialled the number.

Youji answered the phone. “Kitten in the house. How may I help you?”

Omi took a deep breath, to loosen the lump in his throat. “Uh…Youji-kun, it’s me.”

“Hey sexy, what’s up? Is something with the delivery?”

“What? No, no”, he quickly assured. “I just..eh…I meet some friend on the way. They have some issue with a computer and asked me if I could help. It could end up being a late night. So…well, is it ok if I stay till tomorrow? Or do you need me urgently?”

“No, I think that will be fine. Wait a moment…”

Omi could hear a few muffled words at the other end. Youji was probably currently asking Aya…

He knew, even without a mirror, that his face was a few shades paler than usual, that he was sweating and shaking.

“Go ahead kid! But keep your pager close!”

Omi exhaled the breath he was holding. “Ok, I will see you tomorrow.” He couldn’t restrain himself to say, “Be good.”

“Yea, yeah... see you tomorrow.” Youji hung up.

Omi starred at the phone in his hand, before he put it away.

Nagi rolled his eyes. This was sooo obviously a lie! Weiss were all idiots.

Still shaking, Omi sat down in front of one of the computer. “Eh..Nagi?”

“What??” Could the other one not even handle a computer? Wasn’t he also a hacker?

“I…I already have part of the research finished at home. I need to go online to get it. Do you have a password or do I need to hack into it?” Omi tried very hard to sound cool and relaxed.

Nagi hesitated for a moment, then answered: “Kodoku.”

Omi’s hands froze on the keyboard. Loneliness? The password was ‘loneliness’? Why would someone from Schwarz pick such a password?

Nagi disrupted his thoughts. “Go on. And its absolutely not your business!”

Omi noticed that the others voice was just a tick icier than before. Obviously, the password had some deeper meaning for the other. He shook his head to empty his thoughts and went to work.

From time to time, Nagi glanced towards the other young killer and waited for a moment, when both computers were busy. “Bombay.”

Omi blinked. He was again lost in thoughts and tried to ignore the other one. Now, he looked up. “Yes?”

“Why are you here?”

“Crawford had me come here for a delivery. Then he told me of your job.”

“I know that!” the other hissed.

Unimpressed, Omi looked at him. “Then why are you asking?”

“You can’t fool me! Schuldig has something to do with this. You wouldn’t trust Crawford, and not me, that was clear. And beside us there was only Schuldig in the room, and he really had a stupid expression on his face…”

“Uhu..”

Nagi glared at him with barely repressed anger. “Furthermore, lately he changed his habits. Before he was out more often, but returned after a few hours. Now he isn’t gone that often, but then sometimes doesn’t come back for the entire night…you let him fuck you, am I right?”

Now it was Omi’s turn to glare.

Even though it was his own reasoning, Nagi couldn’t help but be surprised.

“It’s true?!”

“As you said before, It’s absolutely none of your business!”

Nagi just looked at the other one. “But why? Why would you get involved with him, of all people?”

Omi lowered his look. If he just knew…His computer beeped, signalling that his programme was finished. Omi turned back to his work. Quietly he said, “Kodoku.”

“Pft…” Nagi as well turned back to his work. “And here I always thought you guys at Weiss are so into this whole ‘great friendship’.”

Omi slammed both of his hands on the desk. It was already difficult enough to concentrate on work, with all the thoughts in his mind. He didn’t need this…brat to distract him even more. “They are my family and they are everything I have. But they are used to that image of me always being nice and happy smiles and joyful. I just can’t do this all the time, ok? But I don’t want them to worry, so I play along for them.” He looked over his shoulder to the other one. “With Schuldig it’s different. Also, he is one of the few people that knows of my job. It’s relieving to talk about it”, he finished quietly and continued his work.

It took a few moments for Nagi, until he heard the beeping of his computer. Bombay was so…like him?

 

Omi stood in the living room of the luxurious apartment and starred nervously at his hands.

 That Farfarello now joined the team didn’t help his nerves. The Irishman starred at him with his one golden eye in amusement, and muttered something about how much the betrayal of the Weiss-kitten would hurt god.

Omi assured himself over and over that he was not betraying his people, but instead finished their work a week earlier. But still it didn’t make him feel better.

And he was also worried. Even though Crawford told him that nothing would happen today..it would be the first time he practically ‘send’ Schuldig on a job. The contemplated if he should ask Crawford if he could wait here…

The Schwarz leader stepped towards him. “You can wait here, if you want.” Obviously, he anticipated the question. “You will stay in the living room or in the kitchen.”

Omi nodded.

“You know where the bathroom is.”

Again, he nodded and looked down.

“You will not go into any of the other rooms.”

Omi shook his head. Then he looked up, as Crawford held out an envelope in his direction. With a confused look, he took the envelope and opened it. Money. Quite a lot, actually. Questioningly, he looked at the other man.

Crawford did not move a muscle. “I prefer not to be in depth to someone.” He explained and left the room.

All except Schuldig followed. The red-head observed him, with a nearly insecure look in his eyes, which disappeared just as quick as it appeared. “Okay?”

Omi nodded. As far as it was possible to be ok…

Schuldig grinned. “Shall I bring you a souvenir?”

Omi returned the grin and raised an eyebrow. “You are one macabre bastard; you do know that?”

The other one laughed and gave him a deep kiss. “Won’t take long. Make yourself comfortable.”

Omi heard how the apartment door closed and sighed. A few minutes he remained frozen in his spot and let the silence calm him down. Then he took the envelope and hid it in his small backpack. Sinking down on the quite comfortable sofa, he turned on the tv and flicked through a couple of channels. He might as well try to distract himself.

For a long time he did not took much notice of the flickering images. “Crawford…paid me…”, he whispered and shook his head. Just for that, Aya would behead him.

He let his head fall back onto the back of the sofa. So what? He worked and got paid. Where is the problem?

He let out a small laugh. He knew very well where the problem was…

Omi starred at the ceiling. “Are you angry with me, Ouuka?”, he whispered.

Sometimes he wishes he could delete the image of Schuldig firing the deadly shot from his memory. But he couldn’t do it.

His eyelids slowly felt more and more heavy. In the flower shop they had quite a hard day, and then he sat in front of a screen for hours…of course he was tired.

His thoughts blurred together, and he felt asleep.

 

Schwarz came back about two hours later.

A blonde head peaked over at the side of the sofa and Farfarello giggled. “The Bombay-kitten felt asleep.”

Schuldig ignore the comment. “Can he sleep over?” he asked.

“On your responsibility.” Crawford replied. Which meant as much as ‘I see no issues coming up with that’.

Schuldig knelt in front of the sofa and carefully took the sleeping boy in his arms. Omi just sighed in his sleep, snuggled closer to the new heat source and gripped Schuldig’s shirt with one hand.

Nagi shook his head as he saw that and moved towards his own room. Farfarello followed him to get his last dose of medication and Crawford also disappeared.

Schuldig carried his kitten to his room, and laid him down on the bed. He undressed the other one down to his boxer briefs. Omi just squinted at him sleepily.

“Keep sleeping, baby. Everything went well.”

Omi smiled and closed his eyes with a content expression on his face.

 

When he woke up the next morning, it was already light outside. It took him a moment to recognise what woke him. ”Ahhhh….” He moaned slightly. He smiled, but kept his eyes closed. What a nice way to be woken up.

Omi felt how slick fingers pushed deeper into him.

“Good morning, Kätzchen.” Schuldig whispered hoarsely in Omi’s ear.

Said boy leaned back into the embrace, and onto the teasing fingers, opened his eyes and smiled at the other one over his shoulder. He would have replied the greeting, but somehow…”Hahhh..!”

Schuldig grinned as he pushed against Omi’s prostate again. In the last few months he learned that Omi was especially responsive for caresses and sex just after waking up.

Omi whimpered as the fingers left his opening, and then…”Oh god, yes..!”

Schuldig buried himself in long, deep thrusts in Omi’s sweet, tight channel and bit gently in his shoulder. [Oh baby, so tight, so good…]

Omi meet his movements with a blissed-out expression on his face. “Please don’t stop…ahh…more, please more…”

Driven by Omi’s words, Schuldig pressed faster and harder into the other one. He turned Omi’s face toward him with one of his hands to kiss him, desperately.

Omi returned the kiss just as energic. [Schu…harder! I want you…I need you so much…]

[You belong to me. Mine.]

Omi’s loud moan was only partially swallowed by the other ones mouth. [Yours. Only yours.] He gripped one hand into the other ones long, red tresses. [So good. You feel so good. More. Touch me, please touch me!]

Schuldig’s moans increased, as he let one of his hands slide down to grip the young man’s leaking erection, slowly pumping it. Omi moved so good around him. He took him in so well, as if he was made for it.

Omi sobbed, suddenly overwhelmed with all his feelings. Pulled from the safety of sleep filled with erotic dreams to the security of Schuldig’s arms…and he knew he safe in them! With every time they slept together, he could feel the pull inside his chest. [That’s so good…so good.]

[Oh baby, mine. My Kätzchen. You feel so good. Tell me you want me. Tell me…]

[I want you. More than anything. I like you... I love you so much.] Tears shot into his eyes as he thought the last words. It was not the first time he thought or said them, but with the telepathic connection this time, it was impossible that Schuldig would miss their deeper meaning. He opened his eyes slightly, to look into the cold, green eyes of his lover. He sobbed again loudly, as he was overwhelmed by their joining.

Schuldig saw Omi’s feeling through their connection, felt the muscles spasm around him and Omi’s cum on his hand…it was also too much for him. “Oohhh, baby!” he moaned and filled the other one with his release.

Omi’s shaking after the orgasm slowly lessened, but the crying increased.

Carefully, Schuldig slid out of him and turned the boy around to face him. He held him and just let him cry. Omi’s feelings were clearly visible to him. His Kätzchen loves him. Loves. Him. And he slowly began to realise it, too.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…I didn’t want to cry.” The younger one sobbed.

Schuldig just continued to hold him, but didn’t quite know how to handle his. Omi was important to him, sure. But love? He starred onto a distant point. Love was something he rarely experienced in his live…just a distant memory of his mother. And something, probably comparable with friendship, he had with the other members of Schwarz.

And now came this boy. A boy that without exaggeration hated him. A boy who’s sister died by his hands…he still loves him.

Omi tried to slow his breathing and calm down.

Schuldig caressed his back. “Don’t worry, baby. Everything is fine.”

Omi shook his head. “If…” he hiccupped, “…If what I said changes anything…please just forget it.”

Schuldig pushed him away a bit, giving him a confused look. He searched through Omi’s mind for an answer. Omi though, he would reject him because of his feelings?? He shook his head and whipped away a few of the tears still running down the reddened cheeks. “Stupid Kätzchen.” That was all he said.

Omi’s eyes instantly lit up. Then he nodded. “You are probably right.” He gave him a shaky smile.

“But you are my stupid Kätzchen.”

Under normal circumstances Omi would have protested against the claim of possession, but he had nothing against being Schuldigs, and he knew it was the other one’s way to show him that he cares about him. Therefore, he did not mind that is wasn’t love the other one declared.

Schuldig grinned again. “And? How did you like the way to wake up?”

Omi smiles. “Before I woke up I had this dream…and then I was awake and it continued.”

Schuldig gave him a cheeky grin. “Was it worth waking up?”

“Oh yes.” Omi buried his face at Schuldig’s neck, slightly nipping at the sensitive skin. “I love to feel you in me. How you take me, pressing into me over and over again…” He rubbed his lower body against Schuldig’s.

The telepath moaned. “Are you not satisfied yet?” he asked somewhat out of breath.

“Never.” Omi answered instantly and let his mouth slide lower to one of Schuldig’s nipples. He nibbled and sucked on it, until he got the reaction he wanted.

Schuldig moan loudly. “Oh man! I definitely taught you too much…!”

Omi lifted his head and grinned. “I know for a fact that you like it.”

Schuldig’s eyes lit up, and he appears to begin a response, when a beeping interrupted them.

Schuldig wrinkled his eyebrows.

Omi however shoot up. “Damn! My pager.” He scrambled out of bed and went through the pockets of his pair of trousers that lay discharged on the floor. “The store.” He commented.

“Come back to bed.” Schuldig purred.

“I need to call them….”

“You can do that from the bed.”

Omi raised an eyebrow and wriggled his finger at him. “No games, do you understand?”

Schuldig looked nearly insulted. “Me? Never!”

The younger one giggled. “Yeah, sure.” But he went back to bed, grabbing the phone from the bedside table while doing so. He dialled the number. Today he wasn’t nearly as nervous as yesterday.

It was Ken picking up. “Kitten in the House, good morning!”

“Ken-kun. Did something happen?” he asked, trying not to sound as if they interrupted him at something.

“Omi, is everything ok?” came the other voice from the other end.

“Yeah sure, it’s just…”, he yawned, “We were up nearly all night and I was still asleep.” Not even quite a lie.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Schuldig scooted closer to him and muttered into his ear. “Yes, sleeping…I pounded you into the matress…”

Omi couldn’t help but giggled at that. “Don’t worry, Ken-kun. So, what’s the matter?”

“Uh…Aya wanted to know if you are doing some tutoring today.”

Omi couldn’t answer instantly. Schuldig came even closer and let his hand wander lower, while kissing along his neck. What did Ken ask again? Ahh…yes…“No, not today. Do you guys need me in the store to---day?” Omi really had to fight down a moan when Schuldig began to massage his length with firm and steady strokes.

“Omi?”

“Everything’s okay!” he gasped and elbowed Schuldig in the side to make him stop.

“Umpf”, was all the red head responded, then he began to loudly laugh into his pillow, which thankfully muffled the sound slightly.

Ken hesitated. “Yeah, that would be good. You know, with valentine’s day next week and all…”

“How could I forget?” he said, sarcasm clearly noticeable, and looked at the man buried in the pillow still vibrating with suppressed laughter. Valentine’s day. The Armageddon for flower shops.

“Okay, then we will see you in the afternoon. Bye!”

Omi nodded and noticed only after Ken hung up, that the nodding was somewhat pointless. Then he pulled away the pillow. “You bastard!” he scolded the other one with a laugh.

Schuldig just continued to laugh at his misery. “What do you think, should I send some nice wet dreams about Kenken to Yotan?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned.

“Don’t you dare!” Omi laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was Nagi. “Get up. Breakfast time.”

Both moaned in disappointment.

“Oh well, I need to go to school anyway.” Omi sat up and for the first time took in the room they were in. Tastefully decorated. A large bed – quite noticeable – a few pictures, entertainment system, TV, DVD player, a few films and CDs…he smiled. “This is the first time I’m at your place.”

Schuldig hugged him from behind and nodded. “I imagined the meeting between you and Schwarz to be more difficult. I still can’t believe you sat next to Nagi for hours, without killing each other.”

Omi grinned. “Well, its not that we were happy about it….but we had no time for something like that.”

“It wasn’t that bad, now was it?”

Omi shook his head. “No. But I would try to avoid your meeting with Weiss for as long as possible…”

 

Omi entered the Schwarz-kitchen beside Schuldig, who held him close with an arm around his waist. Without the arm, he probably would not have entered the apartment in the first place.

From the corner of his eye he saw Crawford reading the newspaper, coffee cup in his hand. Nagi he couldn’t see instantly from his position, but he could basically feel his glare. At least Farfarello wasn’t here…medication or not, the other ones company still disturbed him.

Schuldig pushed him down on a chair. “I will bring you breakfast.” He just said. With no doubt, he knew how uncomfortable Omi felt, but ignored it for now. That would make things easier for now.

Omi just sat down and starred at the table top. He was indeed a bit hungry, but would have preferred to just disappear as quick as possible. On the other hand, if he already was here he might as well have some food…it wasn’t as if he was in any more danger than yesterday.

After long silence between them – and the noise of Schuldig searching through the kitchen cabinets – Omi took all his bravery and addressed Crawford: “What was the reason? For yesterday?” The question probably did not make much sense, but the people present understood. Why did Crawford not intervene in the relationship between Schuldig and him? Even supported their meeting? To use him for Schwarz missions? “Was that the reason? To use me?”

Crawford looked up from his newspaper. “It was necessary. And of use for both parties involved.”

“Well, if my party finds out, I’m dead. No matter if we profited from it or not.”

Crawford just threw him his superior grin. “That is not part of my plan.”

Omi snored, his confidence suddenly substantial higher. “You plan all our future, and we play along, if we want or not.”

Crawford laughed. “You don’t like it?” His glance toward Schuldig was all the explanation needed to get the implication of his words.

Omi remained speechless. That manipulative…

Then the leader of Schwarz went back to his newspaper. “Even if…What will you do against it?”

Schuldig placed a hot chocolate in front of the boy and grinned. [You already handle him like a pro.] Then he turned back to his job at hand, making pancakes.

Omi send him a thankful smile, but turned back to Crawford. “Will it happen again?”

Crawford knew he meant the work for Schwarz. He glanced at him over the rim of his glasses. “Possibly.” He sounded bored. “But each time you will have the choice, and you won’t get any jobs that would conflict with the ‘Weiss-policy’.”

“Why the care?”

“Hm.” Crawford grinned. “The efficiency is higher. And its part of my plan.” His grin widened. He knew very well that the thought of him knowing the future, but not sharing it drove Omi mad.

Omi did not enquire any further. Crawford wouldn’t tell him anything anyway. Instead, he asked: “So…ah…is it ok for me to see Schuldig?”

Said man placed his breakfast in front of him, sat down beside him and began his own meal. “Don’t you dare to give the wrong answer, Bradley.”

Instantly, the other one glared at the telepath.

Omi and Nagi just giggled, then starred at each other slightly perplex. Where they just of the same opinion?

Schuldig winked at the American and grinned.

“Just for that I should say no.” the other one grumbled.

 Chidingly, Schuldig wriggled his finger at the older man. “Now, now… What would happen with your retirement planning?”

Both youngsters burst into another wave of laughter, this time not stopping, even though the similarity made them feel slightly uncomfortable.

Schuldig watched both of them with fascination and Crawford…well, unseen, Crawford nodded behind his newspaper. ‘Good, everything runs according to plan.”

 

 

Earlier than agreed on, Omi made his way to Schuldig’s home. He had to see the telepath right now!

This time they meet directly at CIR – ‘Crawford Investigations and Recoveries’, as Omi found out.

Schuldig would be there alone. Crawford was out of town for a few days and took the other two members with him. Why he left Schuldig behind, Omi could only guess….but if it was related to what he has to say, it made sense.

As he stood in front of the apartment door, he hesitated. It felt so strange to just knock on the door….he still did it.

Schuldig opened the door with wet hair and a towel around his shoulders. “You are early.” He commented.

Hurriedly, Omi nodded. “I have a problem…”

Omi didn’t need to further explain, Schuldig was able to pick all information straight out of his mind. He opened the door wider. “Get in.”

The younger one followed him into the living room, sinking down on one of the sofa.

Schuldig sat down next to him, groaning loudly. “Soo…Yotan found out about us..”

Omi nodded. “I should have been more careful. I mean, I should have known that a private detective would not have any issue finding out thing, if he really wants to. I shouldn’t just have left your gift out there for anyone to see. I…”

Schuldig silenced him with a firm kiss. “It was not your fault, do you understand?” His eyes bore into Omi’s. “We took upon us the risk and knew that it would get out sooner or later.”

The other one nodded slowly.

“He took it quite well, did he not?” At least following the images in Omi’s head.

Another nod. “At the beginning he flipped quite a bit, after that we were able to talk a bit clearer. He is just worried about me…and he wants to talk with you”, he concluded carefully.

Schuldig nodded in agreement. That fact he already knew from Omi’s mind. He grinned. That would be fun… “Can be arranged.”

“Do you think that this will go well?”

The older man only grinned wider. “Of course. Having an oracle does have its advantages, you know?” He laughed. “And I think, Kenken is the next to find out. Which only leaves your fearless leader, who you can convince as a team.” He pulled Omi in a tight hug. “Also, it’s not forbitten to fuck each other, eh?”

Omi giggled. “Yeah right!...Wait, did you just say Ken is the next? I can’t believe that! He will never get it on his own.”

“Oh…when he slips into Youji’s bed, that one could spill something…” He winked.

Omi couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you still think something will happen between them?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I know that both are interested.”

With a seductive look, Omi wound his arms around the other, twisting around until he was straddling his lap. “Well I know where my interest lays.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Schuldig’s neck. He took a deep breath. “You smell so good. I like your shower gel.” Then he giggled as his eyes felt on a slowly fading bruise. “Was that me?” he asked innocently.

The German man grinned. “Greedy little demon.”

 

“I love you, you know?” Omi whispered, as they laid in Schuldig’s bed a while later, slightly dozing from there earlier exercise.

Schuldig sighed deeply. “I know.” He was glad that the other one was resting his head on his chest, thus couldn’t look into his face. It wasn’t just that the notion of love became more and more foreign to him over the years, but also the small bit that he remembered caused only guilt to well up inside him…He did what he always did. He grinned. “Are you very disappointed that I don’t return it?”

Omi laughed. An honest, happy laugh. “No”, he answered honestly. “I would be lying if I was to say I don’t want to hear it…but I think, alone the thought is somewhat…strange. Even though you may feel the same, it would not be your style to say it.” He lifted his head to look into Schuldigs eyes. The red head was still grinning. By now Omi knew all the nuances of his grins. Some were real, other however…this one for example did not reach his eyes, so it was fake.

Schuldig noticed how he was analysed, and his grin widened, to distract Omi from his thoughts. “What’s with the inquisitive look?”

Omi’s smile softened. “You say it yourself. I’m a challenge. You can’t really hide anything from me anymore without manipulating my mind.”

Schuldig pulled a face. “I should have known that you learn quickly.”

The younger one choose a certain technique. “At Weiss we all lost a loved on. You are the same, am I right?” He kept his voice light, without sounding demanding or insisting.

Schuldig looked away. It would have been easy to just slip into the other ones mind and remove the thought. He sighed. So why was he not doing it? His face remained motionless. No grin, it wouldn’t have helped anyway. “Do you know what my name means, Kätzchen?” he said, without any emotion.

Omi nodded. “Yes, I looked it up a while ago.” He noticed that he was entering deep waters with his questioning. He didn’t want to awake any unpleasant memories for the other one. He knew how painful it can be. He wondered if it was too late to pull back now. “Schu…”

Schuldig lifted a hand. “I started, now I will finish it.”

Too late then…Worried and caring, as it was his habit, he watched he telepath.

That brought a grin on Schuldig’s face. “You are unbelievable, you know? No other human being on this world would look at the murderer of his sister like that.”

Omi’s face remained calm. He resolved this question for himself quite a while ago.

“You did not kill my sister.”

Schuldig scoffed. “Who do you want to convince? I shot her. Period. That’s it.”

Omi returned the cold stare of the green eyes with a sad look. “Schwarz killed her. Weiss, Perser, Takatori…She stood in the middle between two battling powers and was hit. You just pulled the trigger.” He took a deep breath. “I could as well say that I killed her. She died because of me. The bullet was intended for me, not her.”

“Bullshit!” Schuldig protested. “I wanted to anger you, not kill you. I had strict order not to kill any of you.”

“So it was an accident.” Omi concluded.

Schuldig rolled his eyed. “What about Fujimiya’s sister? That was no accident!”

Omi gave a cold laugh. “We are killers. People die.”

The older man returned the look coldly. “So you forgive me?”

Omi smiled sweetly. “I didn’t know you were seeking forgiveness.”

Despite the strong reaction this comment caused in his head, Schuldig didn’t show any emotion on his face. “Do you?”

Omi sat up and grinned. “You are a stupid idiot.”

Schuldig laughed. A real one this time.

“I wouldn’t be able to love you if I didn’t forgive you…but you are diverting. Who was the person you lost? Why are you ‘schuldig’?”

Schuldig sighed. Now was the first time his past was really brought up. “My mother. She is dead, even though I could have saved her.”

“What happened?” Omi knew from experience how as a child one could blame oneself for things no one could have changed.

Decidedly indifferent, Schuldig shrugged. “My father was an alcoholic. He beat and raped her and me on a daily basis. The full programme.”

Despite the emotionless voice, Omi’s stomach turned. How often did he had to hear something like that?

Schuldig continued: “One time, when I was five or six, after I couldn’t move after one of his ‘lectures’, he continued with my mother. And this one time was too much. He smashed her head in and kept screaming at her to get up, that he wasn’t finished yet.”

Omi tried to supress his sobbing, but two tears won the battle and ran down his cheeks.

“In that moment something snapped inside me. Even before that I could hear ‘voices’…but then…I knew that he didn’t hate anything more as a headache, so I wished with all my power that he would have a headache until he died….well….it worked.”

Omi shook his head. “But…that’s not your fault! You couldn’t have helped your mother!”

Schuldig looked at him with an icy stare. “You don’t understand. I always had the ability. If I had noticed earlier…”

“That’s nonsense! You know just as well that you did not had any influence over it!”

Schuldig smiled. “That’s what fascinates me so much about you. How can you still see something good in the evil?”

With a sigh Omi rested his head on Schuldig’s chest. “You are such an idiot. We both know it’s not just about good or bad. Weiss and Schwarz. It’s all a lie. Maybe Weiss is a necessary evil, but so is Schwarz. We both kill.”

“But you kill for ‘a good cause’.”

Omi giggled. “That we do.” He thought for a moment. “Since you turned self-employed, I noticed a few of your jobs. And you can’t tell me that not all of your victims had some sort of dirt on them…”

“That’s right. But so have the clients.”

“We will take care of them, then.” Omi laughed.

Schuldig laughed at that thought. “Come here, baby.” He pulled the boy closer and kissed him thoroughly. It wasn’t that bad to talk about his past… or was it?... It hurt like hell! But Omi helped to burrow his pain, just as he helped Omi with his burden.

Omi lifted his head, holding his breath for a moment, contemplating asking something.

Schuldig saw the question before it was voiced, and he did not like it.

“Are you going to tell me your real name?” Omi whispered.

The telepath put on one of his grinning masks. “Why do you want to know?”

Omi was able to see past the mask straight away and shrugged. “Curiosity. You know my real name.”

Schuldig understood the hidden message. He knew the darkness behind Omi’s white. And Omi knew that just like him, there was something good behind Schuldigs darkness. His expression froze. “You will never, under no circumstances, call me by this name. Never. You understand?”

Omi nodded.

“That boy died a long time ago.”

Another nod. “He is dead. Just like Mamoru Takatori.”

For a short moment Schuldig’s view blurred. He blinked away the tears, and he could return Omi’s gaze. Why were they so similar? Was there really no black and white? Only grey?...and a lot of red. He sighed. Will all this maturity and kindness the boy just seemed even purer that he already was. And in this moment he knew, Omi would be able to retain this childlike innocence for the resto f his live.

Omi waited patiently. He had the feeling he would soon get his answer.

Schuldig’s face was now calm. Not cold, emotionless, devious, …or lovingly, as he sometimes appears. He was just calm. But it probably was his most honest expression. He raised a hand, letting it slide against Omi’s cheek…then he let himself go.

“Tobias März.”


End file.
